Cicatriz: el eco de tu cuerpo
by Laotra
Summary: La atracción es una reacción inevitable, la piel llama a la piel. Korra ha estropeado las cosas con Asami, su cuerpo ha reaccionado ante las intensas sensaciones que la chica le desata. La ira de la naturaleza esta cayendo sobre el mundo y ni siquiera el avatar podrá hacerle frente, Bolin desenterrará un oscuro secreto en los templos del aire, Toph decidirá defender su soledad.
1. Las posibilidades radicales del placer

**CAPÍTULO I**

 _Korra: Las posibilidades radicales del placer._

Necesitaba la mayor cantidad de sangre en su mente en esos momentos, se encontraba colgada cabeza abajo en un par de lianas, su pie izquierdo resistía sin dificultades todo su peso y su balance parecía ser perfecto. La profundidad de sus respiraciones la hacían cada vez más consiente de la fuerza de su cuerpo, reconocía en sí misma cada pálpito, era capaz de seguir con precisión el recorrido de su sangre y sentir la brisa de cada pequeña corriente de viento en cada uno de sus cabellos. Sus pensamientos, traidores del último tiempo, estaban cediendo ante las ancestrales meditaciones de los nómades del aire. Una hoja cayendo, una brisa dibujando círculos en la hierba… un gemido de placer, respiraciones calurosas y un par de cristales esmeraldas que desde lo alto la atravesaban con una pasión desbordada, y la inolvidable sensación de los salvajes labios húmedos de Asami recorriendo su abdomen.

\- ¡DEMONIOS, PIES LIGEROS, VAS A TERMINAR INCENDIANDO EL PANTANO! -exclamó molesta la anciana que la acompañaba. Acto seguido, Korra cayó de sopetón a una gran zanja de barro podrido que estaba debajo del árbol donde se encontraba meditando. La anciana Toph dio un pisotón firme al suelo arrojando el barro de una zanja para apagar el pequeño incendio que el Avatar había provocado durante sus meditaciones- ¡¿Qué clase de meditación terminan en un incendio, chica?! Es tercera vez en la semana, si vuelves a intentar quemar este pantano juro por los malditos jabalíes alados que voy a sacar tu trasero de avatar de mi hogar sin rechistar.

La joven se puso de pie y sin mayores dificultades se sacó todo el barro de encima de un solo giro.

-Lo siento, últimamente no estoy funcionando bien-dijo la morena llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Nunca estas funcionando bien, si no es el veneno, son las enfermedades, si no, que el día estuvo feo y…

-¡Ey! Estas exagerando, jamás he alegado por el clim…

-Me importa un carajo, Korra. Vas a quedarte en esa zanja hasta que seas capaz de explicarme exactamente por qué demonios volviste a verme después de 4 meses. No eres de las que pasan a saludar.

-Y tú no eres alguien que disfrute los saludos, precisamente-dijo la morena frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes un punto ahí. Te lo concedo-dijo la anciana limpiándose un oído con el dedo meñique-Y bien… te lo preguntaré por última vez, mocosa… ¿Qué es lo que te está ocurriendo? El mundo está pasando por una buena racha…así que no veo motivos para que una meditación nómade aire se transforme en un jodido cuadro de la nación del fuego.

Korra bajó la mirada. Ya iba un mes desde el incidente y no se lo había comentado a nadie. Se dejó caer en la zanja de barro, desde ahí miró el arbusto que casi quemó, por suerte la humedad del pantano había logrado protegerlo. Toph se dejó caer y una roca surgió desde el suelo de manera simultánea, la labor de limpiar sus oídos parecía requerir de una concentración bastante preciada para la anciana. Korra soltó un bufido.

-Mmm…-la chica se sonrojó y tragó saliva, se sostuvo el tabique de la nariz y cerró sus ojos con fuerza- yo… tuve… relaciones…con…con…alguien…-Toph volteó a "mirar" a la chica- la cosa es que…entréenelestadoavatarduranteunossegundosylasorpresafuequecomoestabaenelmundoespiritualbásicamentetodoellugarcobróviday…

\- ¡MODULA Y RESPIRA! -dijo cabreada Toph-¿Tuviste sexo con alguien y estas preocupada porque entraste en el estado avatar mientras eso ocurría…?-Korra estaba sudando y con su rostro escondido entre las rodillas asentió-¿Y estabas en el mundo espiritual cuando esto ocurrió?-Korra volvió a asentir-Entonces…

-Entonces…todo el lugar comenzó a brillar…

-Un clásico-dijo sarcástica la anciana, que se encontraba comenzando la etapa de modelado de cerilla de oídos.

-Y…bueno... el lugar se llenó de fuego azul…y todos los espíritus acudieron…-dijo la morena asomando su rostro desde el escondite perfecto. Realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para contar su historia, su voz se escuchaba temblorosa.

\- ¿Estabas haciendo fechorías en un jodido bosque o algo así?

-Sí, algo así, pero era un lugar íntimo…y no le digas fechorías, por favor, me haces sentir como si …

-Ohhhhh, lo siento, su majestad. ¿Estaba usted jugando pai sho y tomando té verde?

Korra levantó la mirada de golpe.

-Sí, de hecho, sí… así inició todo…-Korra volvió a acariciarse la nuca y respiró profundo.

-Qué campeona, lograr llegar a eso desde un juego de pai sho ¡JA! ¡No me sorprende que logres convertir una meditación en un incendio con tanta facilidad! -dijo Toph rompiendo en carcajadas-Esto me recuerda a la vez en la que Sokka irrumpió en el templo de los sabios del fuego para utilizar su baño, el muy idiota creyó que nadie lo notaría y convenció a la pobre de Suki para que le cuidara las espaldas y bueno… esa fue la historia de cómo Sokka terminó orinando en las antiguas vasijas de iniciación de los sabios del fuego, ¡JA! ¡Cuántos sabios fueron bautizados con la orina de Sokka! -la anciana rompió en risas y Korra le miró con el rostro estirado.

\- ¡Déjame terminar mi maldita historia, anciana! -dijo Korra frunciendo el ceño

-Más te vale tenga un buen final, me está aburriendo.

-A veces creo que parte de ti se alimenta del ridículo del otro.

-Sí, es posible-dijo Toph a secas. Iba por el segundo oído, la cerilla no puede esperar.

-Bueno, ser vista desnuda por un millón de espíritus no es precisamente muy agradable. La otra persona se separó de mi de golpe, demonios, quién no lo haría luego de todo eso…en ese instante volví a mi estado natural y ... demonios… creí que ya había dominado bien mi estado avatar… pero en ese momento me sentí tan… vulnerable, desconocida, eufórica…no sé, no sé, mi cuerpo se transformó, sentí que en cualquier momento iba a terminar siendo una con…-Korra dejó caer su rostro nuevamente-Toph…arruiné todo…

-Déjame ver si entiendo bien…llevas casi un mes aquí…meditando todos los días, o al menos haciendo el intento, por un problemilla de pareja…-dijo la anciana levantando una de sus cejas. Había juntado ambas bolas de cerilla y se encontraba modelándola.

\- ¡incendié un maldito bosque espiritual!

-Cuida tu vocabulario, eres el jodido Avatar.

-Incendié un bosque espiritual y entré en estado avatar porque…

-Llegaste a la recta final-la bola de cerilla era ahora una especie de óvalo.

-Porque llegué a la recta final… claro, como sea que le digas… y… desde entonces no estoy pudiendo meditar con claridad, tengo todos estos pensamientos y sensaciones… desconozco mi cuerpo, Toph...

Toph pretendía burlarse. Sin embargo, percibió como era que los latidos del corazón de Korra, así como la pesadez de su cuerpo, habían cambiado durante el relato.

-Realmente te afectó… agh, bien ¿Es primera vez que activas el estado avatar en ese estado?

-Es primera vez. En todo…en absolutamente todo.

-Oh, ya veo-Toph dejó de jugar con su cerilla, la cual había adquirido la forma de un intento de pato-tortuga. Hizo sonar su cuello y cruzó sus piernas para sentarse como indio-Tenzin jamás te mencionó nada, supongo. Los nómades del aire son grandes maestros en la vida espiritual, pero siempre me han parecido demasiado etéreos. La vida es carne, tú eres carne por sobre muchas otras cosas, disfrutas de la comida, de la tierra en tus pies, disfrutas de la piel… eres muy terrenal, Korra… ¡JA! ¡Creo que no podrías ser más opuesta a tu debilucho antecesor! Pero también eres muy espiritual, tu feminidad está conectada directamente con tu lado espiritual y tu masculinidad tiene una fuerte conexión con lo terrenal.

-Balance…-dijo Korra mirando sus manos.

-Claro, balance. Pero las cosas no están tan divididas, una comida exquisita te eleva, remecer el mundo mientras bailas o cantas, también. Correr con todas tus fuerzas y dejarte caer en un lago o en una zanja de lodo…

\- ¿Zanja de lodo?

-Cada uno con sus preferencias. Cada acción terrenal tiene un potencial espiritual desconocido y tú vives a concho cada atadura. El estado avatar supone lo contrario, desprenderse de toda atadura... Pies ligeros tuvo grandes problemas al no querer desprenderse de Katara, pero finalmente, aprendió a amarla auténticamente, sin ataduras, sin compromisos, solo amarla. Si tú lograste entrar en el estado avatar en una situación como esa…-Toph sonrió-… es que realmente eres capaz de sentir un amor en su máxima expresión de pureza, no como el voto de silencio y ayuno de los monjes del aire, si no que desde la sinceridad inexplicable del cuerpo.

-Realmente no estaba pensando. Era un ahí y ahora…-El cuerpo de Korra se estremeció, Toph rio, ante ella tenía un avatar total y absolutamente enamorado-Lo estropeé todo, Toph. Cuando retomé mi estado natural, su rostro…

-Es un amor admirable el que profesas, avatar Korra. El mundo parece estar andando bien, pero… no puedes encerrarte aquí por siempre. Tu amor es para el mundo también. Por lo demás… creo que ese chico ha de estar preocupado, aquí no hay radios y no te he visto salir del pantano…

Korra se sonrojó nuevamente y una expresión temerosa se asomó en su semblante. Tomó aire.

-Es ella. Es una chica- Toph rio a carcajadas y se puso de pie.

\- ¡JA! ¡Lo sabía! ¡entonces estas en problemas, avatar! ¿Era su primera vez también?

Korra no se había detenido a pensar en eso y su piel palideció paulatinamente.

-No lo sé… con … con otra chica, creo que sí… pero… ah… no lo sé…

-Entonces, estuviste por primera vez con una chica que probablemente también perdió su virginidad contigo, y luego de incendiar un bosque espiritual mientras tenían relaciones desapareciste un mes sin comunicarte con ella.

La morena quedó boquiabierta, dicho así, sonaba como si ella fuera una idiota desconsiderada y una pirómana con alguna clase de fetiche espiritual.

-Yo…yo…

\- "yo, yo, yo" …Aquí va mi consejo, Avatar: deja de mirarte el ombligo con tanta dedicación, estás perdiendo el panorama general, mocosa-Toph se hizo sonar la espalda-esa pobre chica debe haberte extrañado durante este tiempo…o debe estar cabreadísima, eso es más probable… quiero que tomes tu planeador y saques tu desconsiderado trasero de mi pantano antes del mediodía, ya me tienes un tanto aburrida.

Korra estaba pasmada, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y de un salto limpió el resto de barro que la cubría, corrió hacia Toph y le dio un abrazo que esta correspondió de mala gana. Abrió su planeador y abrió vuelo. Toph se volteó y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo mientras la chica se alejaba velozmente.

 _"Sin embargo, el fuego azul…nunca es un buen augurio"._


	2. La implacable Asami Sato

**CAPÍTULO II**

La implacable Asami Sato

Su lápiz se movía prolijamente desde un extremo al otro en la cuadrícula de su libreta de apuntes, debía responder con educación antes de rechazar tajantemente la oferta de sus socios, Industrias Futuro no haría baterías, ella lo sabía, pero debía dejarlos hablar por un tema de protocolo. Ser ingeniero, ser mecánico o ser piloto te envisten de una templanza única, la cual te obliga a pulir un gran talento adquirido: entender la unidad mínima de cada objeto, traslucir el proceso tras cada cosa, ensamblar las piezas tras cada proceso, atravesar las intenciones de cada idea. Pero también se trataba de intuir, mirar el futuro con ojos firmes y tomar el coraje necesario para hacerle frente a proyectos que por más revolucionarios que fuera, probablemente modificarían el mundo de manera desastrosamente irreversible, el fantasma del progreso arrasa con todo y solo sabe mirar hacia adelante. Pero para ella las cosas no eran tan simples, no era una empresaria, primero y por, sobre todo, ella era una mujer de valores claros: justifica, fortaleza, empatía. Notó que los expositores se disponían a finalizar la conversación y se puso de pie. Sostuvo su fino mentón breves segundos y se volteó a mirar al más joven del grupo, este no había dicho palabra durante la presentación. Sus ojos ámbar dejaban ver a un autóctono de la nación del fuego, el joven notó que era observado por la ingeniera y acomodó sus papeles de manera instintiva.

-Por favor ¿Podrías explicarme que ocurriría con el contenedor de las baterías una vez acabada la resistencia del electrolito?

-Eh…bueno…ah…señorita Sato, el material del contenedor no puede ser degradable… es decir…todo es degradable…no todo, casi todo… y bueno… en realidad, nos asegura la resistencia del material durante millones de años…

-El electrolito pierde su utilidad según la cantidad de energía que será consumida desde este, una batería podría durar un día o 10 años, ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasará con los contenedores?... Contaminarán.

-Eso es porque… bueno… señorita Sato, porque aún no hemos resuelto ese pequeño detalle, pero la Electromecánica Volcano tiene la total disposición de investigar… en nuevos usos…para… los restos…-el chico no lograba encontrar el papel que estaba buscando y la intimidante presencia de Asami lo tenía sudando agitadamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - la chica se apoyó sobre su escritorio y cruzó ambas piernas.

-Zei- respondió confundido el chico, sus jefes lo miraron con el ceño fruncido-Zei Wang, señorita Sato.

-Zei, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-24, señorita.

-24 años. Cuando tengas 48 años esas baterías seguirán en descomposición, sin usos hábiles, la evaporación de los electrolitos contribuirá a las lluvias ácidas que últimamente han rondado a las islas de la nación del fuego y la tasa de mortalidad aumentará considerablemente, en los últimos 10 años muchos nativos de las islas del fuego han tenido que irse, ya que los miembros más jóvenes y más viejos de la familia han desarrollado serias enfermedades respiratorias…

-Señorita Sato, si me permite…-dijo otro de los hombres sentados en los sillones del salón de gerencia-creo que no está viendo con claridad las ventajas que traería que Industrias Futuro fuera parte activa de la fabricación de baterías alcalinas, es decir, son el paso al nuevo siglo, imagínese, poder administrar cada elemento eléctrico sin la necesidad de tener un cable conductor limitante, podríamos controlar de manera remota otros artefactos, el señor Hiroshi Sato, su padre, siempre soñó con…

-Señor Zhao, lo detendré justo ahí-Asami volvió a mirar a Zei, esta vez de manera menos severa- ¿Tú realmente crees que estás haciendo algo bueno?

-Señorita…-el chico palideció, el resto de los hombres presentes en el salón lo miraron tensamente-Yo...señorita Sato…-el chico la miró suplicante-perdón…no pudo…contestarle.

-Señores. Industrias Futuro no formará parte de la empresa de baterías, tengan claro, además, que nos manifestaremos públicamente como detractores de la iniciativa. Mi padre, señor Zhao, fue muchas cosas y estuvo en ambas aceras del camino, pero murió protegiéndome a mí y a este mundo. Le debo la vida y este mundo es vida.

-Creo que está siendo un tanto prejuiciosa, Señorita Sato…

-Creo que a usted le falta juicio, señor Zhao. Ante de que atravesara la puerta mi oficina se encontraba llena de pequeños espíritus planta, en cuanto sus pasos sonaron, estos huyeron aterrados.

-¡No puede tomar decisiones de negocios basándose en niñerías de ese tipo, señorita Sato! -dijo el señor Zhao frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie-Usted es una empresaria, una ingeniera, una mujer de ciencias dura, no puede ir por la vida tomando decisiones porque un par de espíritus lloriquean. **¡Usted es Asami Sato, líder de Industrias Futuro, no el Avatar!**

Golpe directo, sin intenciones de serlo, pero directo al orgullo, Zhao siguió argumentando la prosperidad que traerían las baterías al mundo. Asami enfrió su mirada y se dirigió lentamente al sillón dispuesto tras su escritorio, ya no estaba escuchando, revisó un par de papeles hasta que encontró el que buscaba, lo dispuso sobre su escritorio y miró a Zei con amabilidad.

-¿Tienes una pluma?-El chico se palmeó todo el traje con rapidez, hasta dar con una pluma, se puso de pie y atravesó el salón hasta el escritorio-Industrias Futuro necesita un nuevo jefe de operaciones en terreno en una de las islas de la nación del fuego, eres de ese lugar, ¿No?

El chico quedó pasmado, asintió nervioso, no tenía claridad de lo que estaba pasando. La chica señaló un espacio dentro del contrato.

¿Qué dices? - dijo la ingeniera sonriendo con calidez. Zei se sonrojó inmediatamente, volteó a mirar al resto de los hombres, que parecían querer verlo arder en vida, y volteó a mirar los dulces ojos esmeralda de Asami.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Sato?!- gritó Zhao.

El resto de la conversación fue un caos, los hombres gritaron agresivamente y Asami pareció ignorarlos, para luego pedirles que se retiraran, Zei se encontraba confuso, volteó a mirar a Asami una vez más y su temple se infundió de confianza, firmó el contrato. Asami invitó a los empresarios a retirarse, sin embargo, estos se negaron a abandonar el lugar y el griterío aumentó considerablemente. Entonces presionó un botón azul en su contestadora mecánica, acto seguido la voz de un hombre salió de está diciendo algo que se entendió como "voy en camino". Por la puerta del salón irrumpió ni más ni menos que el legendario actor de movers, ex militar del ejército de liberación de Kuvira, antiguo jugador de pro-bending y actual jefe de misiones de alto riesgo de Industrias Futuro, Bolin. Los hombres le miraron extrañados. Asami le guiñó un ojo y el fornido joven comenzó a sacar a los hombres uno a uno controlando las baldosas de piedra del salón de gerencia.

-Hola, hola, mucho gusto, qué tal, saludos a la familia, gracias por venir a industrias Futuro, los más amables deseos, ayudándolos a sentir, manden fruta, gracias, graciaaaaas-decía Bolin mientras los empresarios iban saliendo disparados por las puertas del salón hacia el ascensor, el joven se quedó mirando a Zei y levantó una ceja.

-Tranquilo con él, acaba de pasar a ser parte del proyecto de industrias Futuro.

-Ya veo…vaya, vaya, jovencito…-Bolin comenzó a dar rodearlo mientras le observaba de pies a cabeza-Entonces… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con la señorita Sato?

\- ¿AH? -Zei se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y volteó rápidamente a mirar a Asami-Señorita, si proyecté algo que la hiciera sentir…

-Bolin solo está metiéndose contigo, Zei, tranquilo. Puedes decirme Asami-la chica se puso de pie y le extendió su mano-Bienvenido a Industrias Futuro.

Zei sonrió y correspondió el apretón de manos, tras una breve charla protocolar este procedió a retirarse junto a Bolin, no sin que antes el maestro tierra le jugaran un par de bromas más. Las puertas se cerraron y Asami dejo salir un profundo suspiro… pero las puertas se abrieron de golpe una vez más y su corazón golpeó violentamente sus costillas.

-¿Segura de que no necesitas nada más? -dijo Bolin con un rostro preocupado saliendo de la nada-este mes has estado particularmente pensativa.

-Segura-Asami sonrió un tanto decepcionada- ¿Qué tal si cenamos junto a Mako esta noche? Podríamos ir al castillo de Varrick, le debo una grande a Zhu Li-dijo mirando el contrato de Zei.

-Anotado, jefa-dijo Bolin alzando su pulgar.

-Deja de llamarme así, bobo.

Bolin se retiró. Ese mes había sido así, esperando a que una ventana se abriera de golpe, que el techo se viniera abajo, que una puerta fuera tumbada o que desde el cielo cayeran un par de lirios. Poco a poco su oficina se fue llenando de pequeños espíritus, uno de ellos, que parecía un pequeño conejo azul con una especie de lirio en su cabeza se le acercó. Esta apoyó sus brazos cruzados en su escritorio y le miró tiernamente.

 _"Los espíritus florales realmente te aman, probablemente crean que por tu olor eres uno de ellos"_

El rostro de Asami se transformó, su ceño se frunció paulatinamente y en ese momento el pequeño espíritu azul, junto a otros más, desaparecieron. La chica soltó otro suspiro y dejó descansar su espalda en el sillón. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de ella cuando decidió irse de vacaciones junto al Avatar? ¿En qué universo pensó que estaba viviendo? Un mes, desaparecieron juntas un mes completo en el mundo espiritual y luego Korra...la dejó… tirada. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¿Qué? Acaso era todo por una cosa meramente carnal. ¿Qué? Acaso lo hizo muy mal ¿Qué? ¿Qué era? ¡Era acaso que fue todo un accidente y Korra nunca quiso nada serio con ella! ¿Qué? No era lo suficientemente buena para el Avatar, no era lo suficientemente poderosa o aventurera o… ¿Qué? ¡Era acaso que era tan insignificante como para que la maestra de los cuatro elementos no pudiera darle ni siquiera 10 minutos en su ocupada vida para explicarle por qué luego de tener relaciones sexuales y casi incendiar un bosque espiritual simplemente le miró y huyó! Un mes. Un mes sin saber nada de ella, porque claro, fue capaz de comunicarse con Tenzin, pero ella… ella nada. Nada. Ella no merecía la más miserable carta de disculpas o al menos para saber dónde y cómo estaba, tenía que enterarse por terceros de que estaba bien… la muy… ¡¿Quién se cree?! ¿Qué? Acaso porque es el Avatar, la increíbleeee maestraaa de los cuatrooo elementos y el puente entre amboooos mundos… puente, puente mis polainas, si ni siquiera era capaz de mantener un canal de comunicaciones abierto con una persona con la que acaba de...¡AGH! ¡KORRA! . Las cosas iban bien… las cosas iban maravillosas…entonces... qué... ¿Qué? Era acaso que la morena solo estaba probando. Sentía que la habían desechado. Sentía un vacío que a ratos se llenaba de pena y algo parecido a la rabia.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Korra? - susurró la mecánica mientras se llevaba una mano hacia los ojos, contuvo un llanto, lo detuvo.

Asami tomó un largo y profundo respiro. Ella realmente no era tan importante para el avatar como lo supuso. Korra no es el tipo de persona que usa a nadie, ni mucho menos que es cruel, pero... comete errores... es torpe para comunicarse..quizá... solo eran amigas probando algo nuevo... quizá fue ella la que mal entendio todo ¿Pero era necesario esperar a que sus cuerpos se fundieran a tal punto para dejarla tirada? Los recuerdos de esa noche aún se filtraban en sus sueños, ese par de azules ojos cristalinos atravesándola, el apasionado vigor de los besos, la fuerza de su cuerpo y la sensibilidad de su piel morena, no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen del espléndido cuerpo desnudo de Korra y los escalofríos que le provocaron el recorrido de sus manos. La ingeniera tenía la boca a medio abrir y el rostro completamente sonrojado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que perder a alguien?

La chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a su estante de refrigerios, se sirvió un gran vaso de agua y comenzó a llenarlo de hielo, necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos y enterrar en el frío polar los recuerdos que su cuerpo aún llamaba del cuerpo de Korra. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Necesitaba…una ráfaga violenta que mandó a volar un millón de papeles en su escritorio, una decena de espíritus llenaron de color el lugar y un par de raíces espirituales entraron por la ventana de su oficina, Asami estaba boquiabierta, medio segundo después, Korra se encontraba aterrizando en su escritorio mientras cerraba simultáneamente su planeador, el avatar volteó su mirada y palideció nerviosa, ante ella, devastadoramente hermosa, se encontraba la implacable Asami Sato mirándola pasmada. Korra bajó del escritorio de un salto y dio un par de pasos tímidamente.

-Asami, yo…

La ingeniera tomó la enorme cubeta de hielo que reposaba en el mostrador y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al Avatar, tumbándola en el suelo bajo el frío polar de un amor despechado.


	3. Eso suena perfecto

**CAPÍTULO III**

"Eso suena perfecto"

Asami sintió como se sumergía en la textura una cálida y suave luz que se coló por cada rincón de su cuerpo, era una sensación completamente nueva… nunca se habían mirado por tanto tiempo, a menudo una de las dos huía con una sonrisa o se excusaba torpemente, pero ahí estaba Korra, sosteniendo sus manos con firmeza y mirándole con dulzura mientras sus cuerpos eran transportados al mundo espiritual. No estaban nerviosas ni tampoco incómodas, ambas habían estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo. Durante el matrimonio de Varrick y Zhu li les había sido imposible esbozar más de un par de palabras, solían ser interrumpidas. Korra le había pedido a Asami que le ayudara con el cabello ese día, desde hacía un tiempo ya que las apariciones formales del Avatar eran mediadas, antes que por cualquier sastre o asesor, por el irrefutable gusto de la ingeniera, sin embargo, había excusado no poder asistirla para ese día, ya que debía encargarse de la instalación correcta de los fuegos artificiales que serían lanzados durante el matrimonio. Korra se enfrentó uno a uno al espejo y apelando a la sencillez que le era propia, vistió uno de los antiguos vestidos de la tribu agua, recogiendo su cabello como los picadores de hielo solían llevarlo, nadie pasó por alto la particular belleza de la chica, era una belleza llena de vigor, como un hermoso nogal que ha crecido fuerte, en su mirada todos notaban que algo había pasado ese último año, ella había madurado, había adquirido la capacidad de contemplar…capacidad que Wu tardaría un tiempo en desarrollar, puesto que no la había dejado tranquila desde que puso el primer pie en la isla del templo del aire, todos se encontraban a la espera de que comenzaran los votos, cada uno vistiendo los más ceremoniales atuendos. Bolin parecía ser el único nervioso, pues no paraba de repetir una y otra vez la frase "Los declaro marido y mujer" en distintos tonos de voz. El resto de los invitados comenzaba a ponerse un tanto inquietos, sobre todo los menores, Asami había demorado en la instalación del mecanismo remoto para los fuegos artificiales, hacer las maniobras vistiendo de gala era una habilidad que aún debía pulir; entonces se mostró, nadie le fue indiferente, durante un par de segundos que no fueron fugaces todos contemplaron la mítica belleza de la líder de Industrias Futuro, poco a poco su cuerpo se divisó subiendo por los escalones. El rojo siempre había sido su color, Korra nunca se interesó en la moda, pero no conocía a nadie con quién el color cobrara tanta vida y luciera tan elegante, frente a ella, despampanante, sensual, preciosa, estaba Asami, ambas se quedaron mirando sorprendidas, Korra se sonrojó completamente y le sonrió con ternura. Opal miró a su madre, que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la fiesta y esta apuntó a Korra con la mirada, Opal señaló a Asami sutilmente y ambas rieron con pequeñas carcajadas. Pareciera entonces que a esas alturas ya era evidente para más de alguno que la atracción de ambas chicas se estaba haciendo casi evidente, sin embargo, ni Mako ni Bolin repararon en ello. Reunirse les fue imposible, desde el momento en que se vieron y que la fiesta se detuvo para admirar la belleza de la señorita Sato que todo se interpuso. Primero Asami dio un par de pasos en dirección a Korra y fue intercedida por Meelo, quien se ofreció amablemente a escoltarla hasta su asiento, entonces Korra fue escoltada por Wu hacia el de esta, quedando una al lado de la otra, ambas abrieron la boca para comunicarse, pero Lin las silenció y la ceremonia de compromiso de los novios comenzó. Los fuegos artificiales brillaron como nunca, uno de los regalos de Asami fue el diseñar un fuego artificial especialmente para la pareja, escribiendo en el cielo _"Hoy ustedes son 'la cosa'"_ , una vez terminados los votos e iniciado el baile, ambas chicas lograron por fin saludarse bajo un abrazo bastante extenso y comprometido. Cuando se separaron Korra tomó aire para hablar y nuevamente fueron interrumpidas, en esta ocasión fueron los gemelos Bei-Fong que se presentaron galantes ante ambas damas y las obligaron a bailar, luego Asami fue interceptada por Bumi y su acto de malabarismo con Bumju, entonces Korra fue raptada por Jinora, quien le pidió una ayuda inspiracional para que Kai pudiera entrar al mundo espiritual meditando. Korra perdió a la hermosa ingeniera de vista, esta se encontraba ayudando a ponerse un traje mecánico a Zhu li y así se fue toda la noche, al no encontrar a la ingeniera, Korra optó por hablar con Mako y Wu mientras la divisara, el brazo del maestro fuego no se veía nada bien, ella tenía por seguro que esa herida no sanaría con facilidad. Las cosas parecían claras entre ambos, él siempre protegería su espalda, ella siempre pelearía de frente. Mako no había dejado de amar a Korra y probablemente nunca lo dejaría de hacer, pero el amor no es suficiente para solventar una relación y ambos chicos habían abrazado ya esta conclusión, ellos no funcionaban, lo sabían, pero siempre existiría entre ellos esa pizca de química explosiva.

Asami logró encontrar por fin a la chica que llevaba buscando toda la noche, divisó como Wu se alejaba haciendo uno de sus tantos bailes extraños dejando a Mako y Korra a solas. Se quedó observándolos desde la distancia…algo le presionó el pecho y una leve angustia se arremolinó en su garganta. Eran celos. Pero no eran celos por Mako, claro que no. Se quedó mirando la sonrisa de Korra y relajó sus hombros.

-Yo…realmente terminé enamorándome de ti… ¿no?

Ikki llegó a interrumpir a la ex pareja y sacó a Mako a bailar en contra de la voluntad de este, Korra volteó a mirar el portal espiritual, revisó la fiesta con la mirada una vez más y no encontró a Asami, entonces notó como Huan Beifong le sonreía y se dirigía hacia ella. La chica huyó hacia el portal del templo del aire, se dejó caer en uno de los postes y estuvo contemplando la belleza de ciudad república durante un largo rato, hasta que Tenzin llegó a acompañarla y extenderle sus cálidas felicitaciones al avatar que había cambiado más la historia del mundo en tan solo un par de años.

Entonces pasó, se presentó ante ella su maravillosa mejor amiga y compañera de tantas batallas. Era inexplicable. La primera vez que la vio fue junto a Mako y la piel le hirvió, sin embargo, jamás podría haber negado la embargadora belleza de la joven ingeniero, no podría olvidarla, su cabello era más negro que el ébano y sus ojos eran casi transparentes, podías perderte nadando en ellos. Cuando Asami conoció a Korra asumió una posición defensiva, tenía claro quién era Korra en la vida de Mako, sin embargo, para ella era una cosa innegable lo atractiva que resultaba la joven Avatar, su valentía, su voz, su cuerpo, sus ojos… Korra estaba fuera de serie, no era una belleza de revista, era una belleza avasalladoramente exótica. Desde aquel primer día hasta la fecha del matrimonio, la atracción se había ido estrechando cada vez más, sin embargo, para ambas no fue sino hasta la noche previa a que Korra se embarcara hacia el polo sur que las cosas habían resultado un tanto más clarificadoras. La ingeniero se encontraba ordenando el equipaje de Korra, a diferencia de ella, el ropaje del avatar, así como sus bienes preciados, cabían en una pequeña maleta. La oji-azul observaba melancólica las olas que golpeaban con rabia las orillas de la isla del templo del aire, ese día no había querido salir de su habitación, se había quedado ahí leyendo un par de tiras cómicas que Bolin había escrito y dibujado para ella.

-Ey…-dijo Asami sacando al avatar de su ensimismamiento-quiero darte algo-korra la observó sin ánimo y la ingeniero abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de Korra, sacó una caja rectangular de color azul-sé que solo te irás por un par de semanas, pero… no lo sé, nunca hemos estado separadas tanto tiempo y… siento que quiero que lleves algo de mi contigo…esto es…la primera pieza que herré en mi vida… y… no es la gran cosa…pero…-Asami estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa al hablar, no estaba mirando a Korra, se llevó una mano a la nuca-pero…yo…ahg, sé que no es lo más sofisticado y sé que quizá pueda ser más bien rústico, pero…yo…

-Es perfecto-dijo Korra mirando las manos de la otra chica.

\- ¿Ah?

-No importa lo que me vayas a regalar, sé que será perfecto y sincero, implacable. Es como si… esa fuera tu esencia. Perfecta y sincera, implacable.

Korra le sonrió, era la primera vez en semanas que la joven Avatar sonreía de esa manera, Asami se quedó mirándole, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y correspondió con una sonrisa avergonzada, dio un par de pasos y se arrodilló ante la chica postrada, dejando en el regazo de esta la famosa caja Azul. Korra la abrió torpemente, no había dado con el broche correcto, ante ella estaba una brillante daga de plata, con el mango vendado en algún tipo de cuero aterciopelado de tonalidades esmeralda, Korra se vio en el reflejo de la daga, de sus ojos colgaban unas enormes ojeras y su aspecto realmente era deprimente, una lágrima cayó en la daga y esta se apresuró a limpiarse el pómulo, volteó a mirar a Asami y se encontró cara a cara con los finos rasgos de la mujer con cabello de ébano.

-Eres tan dulce-dijo el avatar dando unas pequeñas carcajadas- La daga es preciosa y…

-Sé que no es un trabajo absolutamente fino, pero la herré cuando tenía 6 años y no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, es decir, tiene dos filos y…

\- ¿6 años…? Woooooooooooah, ¿eras una niña y ya herrabas cosas cosas como estas?

-Por favor, Korra, a tus seis años tú ya dominabas el agua a la perfección, ¿No?-Korra asintió riendo-Ves, la daga sigue sin hacerte justicia, sé que no hay nada que pueda entregarte, Korra, pero… esta daga significa mucho para mí, es un regalo que nunca alcancé a entregarle a mi madre, no pudo protegerla, pero podrá acompañarte… como yo.

\- ¿Cómo tú?

-No puedo protegerte, pero… puedo acompañarte.

La morena sostuvo una de las manos de Asami, cruzando los dedos de ambas chicas, un cortocircuito aceleró el corazón de la ingeniero.

-Tú me has salvado la vida en más de un sentido, Asami, estos días hubieran sido…horribles… sin ti. Creo que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

Ambas chicas se envolvieron en un abrazo, Korra ocultó su rostro en los cabellos de Asami y se dejó llevar por aquel reconocible aroma floral.

-Tu cabello siempre huele a lirios frescos- dijo la morena, Asami respondió abrazándola aún más fuerte- ¿Puedo cepillarlo una vez más? Es que… siempre me trae calma.

Asami se separó lentamente del abrazo y sonrió, alcanzó el cepillo de pelo y lo puso en las manos de la otra joven, para luego sacarse los zapatos y sentarse en el centro de la cama, Korra rodeó a la chica con sus piernas y acercó su cuerpo a la espalda de esta, suavemente comenzó a cepillar su maravilloso cabello negro. Estuvieron en silencio aproximadamente media hora, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los tambores hang que los acólitos del aire tocaban antes de dormir y el pasar una y otra vez del cepillo de pelo. Asami tenía su rostro descansando entre ambas rodillas.

-Korra… lo he estado pensando y creo que me gustaría tomarme unas vacaciones… y yo… quiero acompañarte al polo sur.

Korra terminó de cepillar uno de los largos mechones de cabello de la chica con olor a lirios, posó su frente suavemente en la espalda de la otra chica y rodeó la cintura de ésta con ambos brazos.

-No-dijo firmemente la morena.

\- ¿No?

-No… no voy a dejar que malgastes tus vacaciones cuidando a una lisiada, no más. Necesito estar sola, son muchas las cosas en las que debo pensar y por mucho que adore tu compañía, esto es algo a lo que debo darle pelea por mí misma. Espérame, me iré por un par de semanas, hasta que logre caminar nuevamente… Katara se hará cargo… puedes confiar en mi… yo…

Asami se volteó de golpe y abrazó a Korra, ambas sostuvieron el rostro de la otra, Korra acarició la mejilla de porcelana de su amiga, y acercó lentamente su rostro. Los corazones de ambas chicas comenzaron a agitarse con furia, ninguna de las dos sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento, solo siguieron acercando sus rostros, el labial de Asami volvía sus labios una tentación definitiva, Korra sintió como hervían sus entrañas...

\- ¡LA CENA ESTA LISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!-gritó Ikki abriendo la puerta corredera de la habitación de Korra sin preguntarle nada a nadie mientras campante se dirigía con una bandeja para el avatar-¡Querras ponerte bonita, Korra, hoy cenaremos todos en tu habitación, lo he organizado todo.

Sin saber cómo, Asami se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación revisando cajones de manera azarosa, mordía su labio y su rostro parecía expeler vapor de lo rojo que estaba, Korra estaba pasmada y su rostro estaba sudando descontroladamente, tenía la boca a medio abrir, había escondido la daga que le había sido obsequiada tras su almohada, ¿Qué diablos había estado a punto de ocurrir? Una cantidad ridícula de gente invadió la habitación de Korra y Bolin ofició como maestro de ceremonias para organizar los números de despedida de aproximadamente 15 inscritos en la despedida íntima y sorpresa del avatar Korra, el lugar pasó de ser una calma inefable a un golpe energético de euforia, entre vitoreo y comida Korra vio a Asami alejarse rápidamente, notó que esta se encontraba tapando sus labios con una de sus manos. Al día siguiente ambas ignoraron lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir y se despidieron cálidamente, Asami insistió con la idea de acompañar a la morena al polo sur, pero esta volvió a negarse, argumentando esta vez que "de todos modos, llevaba con ella un fragmento de Asami Sato"

3 años más tardes ocuparía la misma daga que la dama con cabello de ébano y olor a lirios le había obsequiado en esa ocasión, sería este trozo de plata afilado el que abriera el paso para la nueva Avatar Korra, dando fin al cabello que la había acompañado durante sus traumáticas vivencias contra Zaheer y el resto del mundo.

-Estamos aquí-dijo Korra envuelta en el cálido halo del portal espiritual.

Ambas chicas dieron un paso fuera del portal y sin soltarse de las manos, Asami quedó impactada por la intensa explosión de colores, aromas, energías y densidades del mundo espiritual, abrió sus ojos esmeraldas de par en par e inhaló con profundidad aquel maravilloso olor a tierra húmeda y flores frescas.

-Es… es perfecto.

-Aún no has visto las cascadas, las vas a amar tanto ¡mira, mira, ven! ¡Jajajajaja!

Korra comenzó a correr sin soltar la mano de Asami, los espíritus comenzaron a rodear paulatinamente a Korra y esta no dejaba de reír con la felicidad de un niño, corría dando saltos y patadas en el aire, las cascadas aparecieron ante ellas, eran preciosas, un sinfín de lirios caían con fuerza junto al agua cristalina que irrumpía con fuerza en el centro de un precioso valle, Korra dejó caer su mochila de viajes, Asami hizo lo mismo, no cualquiera hubiera podido seguirles el ritmo, corrieron como nunca antes, corrían por la vida que vivían y la juventud destellante que las envestía, corrían por lo felices que se hacían y por lo libres que eran, Korra reía a carcajadas, volteó a mirar a Asami con la sonrisa más gigante y más hermosa que la ingeniera jamás hubiera visto en la chica.

\- ¡Prepárate, vamos a saltar alto!

Fue un salto abismal, Asami volcó su cuerpo hacia Korra y sus labios carmesí irrumpieron arrebatados en los suaves labios de Korra, se dejaron caer desde el risco hacia la laguna que recibía la cascada, ambas sintieron cómo algo en su interior se incendiaba con aquel beso, entonces cayeron de golpe en el agua y se hundieron sin dejar de besarse, hasta que el aire no les dio más, hasta que estuvieran al borde de ahogarse, solo entonces rindieron su tan preciado primer beso, ambas eran excelentes nadadoras y salieron a flote inmediatamente, estaban jadeando, se quedaron mirando, ninguna tenía aire para hablar y ambas no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, Korra tosió y Asami se acercó a ella lentamente, estaban rodeadas por un millón de lirios, el avatar tomó el rostro de la ingeniera y lo miró detenidamente, como si no pudiera acepar que todo ello era real.

-ha…ha… to…do…todo… este… lugar…-Korra no podía recuperar el aliento aún, Asami tosió-huele… huele a ti…Asami…y… y… este olor… me hace…muy…feliz.

Ambas chicas se rieron de su estado y acercaron sus cuerpos una vez más, no pararon de besarse en horas, ni siquiera se detuvieron para sacarse el calzado o comer algo, solo se besaron durante horas, maravilladas, como si fuera la primera vez que dieran un beso, ambas estaban sorprendidas de la exquisita suavidad de los labios de la otra, eran adictivas.

-Sal de mi oficina ahora mismo, Avatar Korra-dijo Asami sin siquiera preocuparse por la chica que había tumbado hacía un par de segundos.

Korra tomó la cubeta y la sacó lentamente, dejando caer todo el hielo sobre su cabeza, hizo un suave movimiento de dedos y el agua control se encargó de dejar todo el granizo en su lugar de origen, se puso de pie con dificultad, la cubeta le había dado duro.

-Entiendo…auch aaagh, eso me lo tenía merecido…Asami…

\- ¿No fui lo suficientemente clara? -dijo Asami recogiendo los papeles que Korra había mandado a volar con su imprudente entrada-Vete.

-Asami…yo…-Korra solo balbuceaba, notó como era que la ingeniera no le estaba prestando atención- Asami, ¡no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me escuches! -declaró el avatar dejándose caer en posición de indio.

\- ¡Basta con que presione un botón y los guardias estarán aquí para sacarte sin importarles si eres el avatar o un humilde vendedor de coles! -la ingeniera se dirigió a su contestadora mecánica y buscó el botón azul con el dedo índice.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Me van a sacar a patadas? -dijo Korra algo burlona- ¿Acaso contrataste un ejército de mercenarios o llamaste a Iroh para que trajera las fuerzas unidas?

\- No entiendo cómo puedes alcanzar esos estándares de soberbia. Sinceramente, te superas

\- Entreno duramente día a día-dijo sarcásticamente el avatar.

\- ¿Realmente crees que estas en posición bromear? -dijo Asami afilando su mirada.

-Eso se escuchó peor de como creí que se escucharía, Asami… por favor, escúchame…-la morena se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio de la ingeniera-puedo explicarlo.

\- ¡Eso hubiera sido útil hace un mes cuando me dejaste a mi suerte tirada en el mundo espiritual luego de…! -Asami se mordió los labios y dejó escapar un grito de frustración- ¡Eres… una… egocéntrica insoportable, Korra! ¡Una desconsiderada! ¡Una egoísta! - Asami cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero que estaba tras su escritorio

-Asami…

\- ¡TE BUSQUÉ DURANTE SEIS DÍAS, KORRA, SEIS DÍAS PASARON ANTES DE QUE TOMARA LA DECISIÓN DE VOLVER A PEDIR AYUDA, ¿PARA ENCONTRARME CON QUÉ?

-Con que Tenzin había…

\- ¡CON QUE TENZIN HABÍA RECIBIDO UN MENSAJE GRACIAS A UN ESPÍRITU, EL MENSAJE DECÍA QUE ESTARÍAS MEDITANDO EN EL MUNDO ESPÍRITUAL…!

-Si me dejaras explicarte, yo…

\- ¡Tus disculpas me importan un carajo, Korra! ¡Ahórratelas! ¿Sabes qué puedes hacer con ellas?

-No empieces con las malas palabras…

\- ¡OH, por favor, CÁLLATE! ¡CREÍ QUE TE HABÍA OCURRIDO ALGO TERRIBLE! ¡CASI ME ROBA EL ROSTRO UNA ARAÑA GIGANTE! ¡Estuve a punto de morir de no haber sido porque me topé con Iroh, el dragón de oriente!

\- Al menos… si vemos el lado positivo, Iroh prepara un té magnífico-dijo Korra sonriendo nerviosa.

Korra no sabía que el ceño de la ingeniera tuviera tanta profundidad, al parecer lo último había rebasado las varas de paciencia de la ingeniera, puesto que esta había juntado ambas palmas para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza, respiró profundamente dos veces.

-Fue mi maldita primera vez, Korra-sentenció la chica clavando una mirada puñal en el pecho del avatar-perdí mi virginidad contigo y tú…

Bolin irrumpió en el lugar jadeando con un mamotreto de papeles, alzó su mano en señal de espera a que este pudiera recuperar el aire entonces se compuso.

-TENENEMOS UNA ALERTA NEGRA DE LLUVIA ÁCIDA EN CIUDAD REPÚBLICA Y…¡OH, hola, Korra! ¿Cómo estuvieron esas meditaciones en el mundo espiritual? Tenzin dijo que…

-¡Bolin!-gritaron al unísono ambas chicas.

-¡TENEMOS QUE ABRIR LOS REFUGIOS, NO PUEDE QUEDAR NADIE EN LAS CALLES, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE!

Tanto Asami como Korra reaccionaron inmediatamente, el avatar extendió su planeador, la ingeniera abrió un cajón y de este comenzó a arrojar al suelo un sinfín de mapas trazados del urbanismo de ciudad república

-Bolín, ponme en el altavoz, quiero que cada empleado de Industrias Futuro se ponga los trajes ignífugos, quiero todos los trajes mecánicos hábiles en el espacio público, prepara por favor mi avioneta y…

-Asami…-dijo Korra con un pie en el suelo y el otro en la ventana.

-No, ahora, Korra…esto es importante-dijo la chica sin siquiera perder la vista de los planos.

-Nunca he visto una lluvia ácida… ¿Es reciente?

-No, pero es la primera en ciudad república…-dijo la chica preocupada- Es demasiado extraño, ciudad república no cumple con… las condiciones climáticas para una lluvia ácida…Bolin, llama a Varrick, esto es grave.

\- ¡Esto en eso, estoy en eso, estoy en esooo!-dijo Bolin corriendo de un lado al otro en la oficina de Asami.

El avatar se sentía culpable, pero no tendría tiempo para atraparse en sus reflexiones, se dejó caer en su planeador, frente a ella divisó una gigante nube negra cargada de una energía asquerosa. Korra se acercó a toda velocidad, sin embargo, cuando se encontraba a 30 metros de la misma nube comenzó a toser, un picor le invadió la garganta y sintió como sus brazos se debilitaban, dejándola caer en picada hacia el mar.

 _"-Hagámoslo. Tomémonos unas vacaciones, solo las dos. Donde sea que quieras ir._

 _\- ¿En serio? Bueno… siempre he querido ver como luce el mundo de los espíritus…_

 _-Eso suena perfecto"_


	4. Los invisibles límites del cuerpo

**CAPÍTULO IV**

 _Los invisibles límites del cuerpo_

La anciana escupió tan lejos como pudo el caldo que acababa de probar, maldijo la olla y agregó un par de raíces y condimentos más, probó el sabor una vez más y tras enjuagarse la boca volvió a escupirlo. Un par de espíritus rodeaban el fogón con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, Toph les miró.

-¡Ey, no es mi culpa, pareciera que hubieran ido a rescatar estos ingredientes del trasero de una foca-erizo!-exclamó la anciana sirviendo la sopa en un par de pocillos de arcilla.

-¡Has dicho lo mismo las últimas tres veces, Toph y tu caldo sigue teniendo sabor a cenizas!-exclamó un pequeño espíritu que parecía un zorrillo tornasol.

-¡PARA SER UN ESPÍRITU DE LA NATURALEZA ERES BASTANTE SOFISTICADO, "LORD" ESPÍRITU!-dijo la anciana entregándole un pocillo al espíritu que recién la había interpelado.

Finalmente, la anciana se sentó a comer con sus invitados, el caldo estaba asqueroso, no podría definir bien si sabía más a barro que a cenizas, sin embargo, todos lo bebieron agradecidos, la anciana solía simpatizar con los espíritus, no hablaban demasiado y de hacerlo, solían ser bastante graciosos. Los pies de Toph de pronto se recogieron, la anciana hizo callar a los espíritus y se puso de pie con dificultad, caminó hasta la salida de su cueva y vio como desde las alturas del sol un milenario dragón rojo batía sus alas para aterrizar en pleno pantano, la maestra tierra frunció el ceño y se llevó ambas manos tras su espalda, ante ella hacía una campante entrada el legendario señor del fuego Zuko, sonriendo con nostalgia ante su compañera de aventuras.

\- ¡¿ACASO AHORA TODOS CREEN QUE ESTO ES ALGUNA ESPECIE DE HOTEL?! ¡Si me dices que Katara viene tras de ti, juro por las malditas raíces espirituales que me iré a vivir bajo tierra! -exclamó energética la gruñona anciana.

Zuko sonrió.

-También me alegra verte, todo-poderoso Señor de la Sandía.

\- ¡JA! Por favor, su majestad, lo invito a probar el estofado sorpresa, especialidad del pantano. Tú y tu versión alada de Apa van a amarlo, tiene sabor a cenizas.

-Tenemos que hablar, Toph-dijo Zuko cambiando su semblante.

-Y yo tengo que terminar mi cena, estas en mi casa, así que respeta mis tiempos. Te aviso desde ya que soy una pésima anfitriona y no tengo intenciones de mejorar.

Sin más, la anciana dio media vuelta y movió sus embarrados pies de vuelta a la cueva, Zuko no se mostraba sorprendido, solo suspiró y se hizo a la familiar idea de probar un estofado horrible.

* * *

El cuerpo de Korra atravesó el horizonte del mar violentamente, se hundió junto al peso del mundo en sus hombros, su inconsciente reaccionó instintivamente, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y la chica detuvo la caída de golpe, un remolino la impulsó hasta la superficie, donde haciendo girar ambos brazos logró ser rodeada inmediatamente por una burbuja de aire que la mantuvo suspendida. Batiendo ambos brazos, logró hacer que el mar retrocediera una espaciosa cantidad de kilómetros, dejando a la vista el suelo marino, comenzó a amasar el viento sobre su cabeza, la morena intentaba modelar un huracán de proporciones devastadoras, las venas de sus brazos comenzaron a quedar a la vista debido a la presión que ejercía su piel, su rostro se tensó y comenzó a tornarse rojizo, sus cabellos la golpeaban salvajemente, arremolinándose sin merced alguna y su garganta comenzó a desatar rugidos de esfuerzo. En el horizonte se vio como el mar volvía lentamente, una ola que ya a esa distancia igualaba la altura de la estatua del avatar Aang se había alzado. La chica dirigió la gran masa de aire que había estado modelando hacia la titánica ola y dando un amplio giro en sí misma enfrentó ambos elementos para hacerlos confluir, los contuvo hasta que su espalda ya no dio más y entonces, golpeando con ambos puños extendidos hacia la nube negra, dirigió el vendaval marino con la fuerza inagotable de cada músculo en su cuerpo, utilizando su propio cuerpo como un rompeolas dividió la ola y la nube fue atravesada por las violentas corrientes de agua y aire una y otra vez.

Era una explosión energética indomable, con un origen inspirado en un profundo amor que Korra le tenía a la vida.

-Okay, sí, sí… ya veo, aham. Asami, no sé muy bien como decir esto, pero…Korra LITERALMENTE está peleando contra una nube-dijo Bolin asintiendo mientras observaba por unos binoculares de bronce-Si, si, entiendo…claro, golpea la nube, Korra, de seguro se lo tiene bien merecido, sí, claro…creo que tengo pruebas suficientes y ya puedo decirlo con tranquilidad: ¡Korra está LOCA!

Asami giró su rostro hacia Bolin, una expresión incrédula se asomó por su rostro, tomó los binoculares del maestro tierra y observó en la distancia como una pequeña mancha celeste bailaba en el centro de un… ¿Remolino? ¿Huracán? ¿Vendaval? ¿una Tormenta?, no tenía un término específico para lo que estaba tomando lugar en la bahía, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, Korra solía romper todo tipo de expectativas, pero incluso para ella controlar la irremediable ira de la naturaleza suponía una hazaña de proporciones épicas, pero ¿la joven avatar tenía la menor idea de por qué estaba haciendo las cosas de esa manera? La ingeniera se llevó una mano al mentón, la inconciencia de Korra estaba actuando desde sus disposiciones básicas, pero no estaba tan alejada de la lógica, probablemente la chica intentaba descomponer la nube, separar los componentes líquidos de los gaseosos... ambas lagunas esmeraldas se desplegaron paulatinamente.

-Mierda…-susurró Asami temerosa.

\- ¿Acabas de decir una grosería? -dijo Bolin incrédulo.

-¡¿Pudiste comunicarte con Varrick?!-la chica corrió hacia su escritorio y sacó un par de marcadores.

-Cuando me comuniqué con él ya había subido sobre Zhu Li y se dirigía hacia el "epicentro"-dijo Bolin mientras la expresión del rostro de Asami le decía que algo no había quedado claro-Zhu Li, el buque Zhu Li.

La ingeniera tomó uno de los tantos planos que había extendido en el suelo y lo pegó en uno de los muros de su oficina, tomó su mentón y frunció el ceño, posó su dedo índice en algo que parecía señalar la estatua del avatar Aang, trazó un camino imaginario desde este hasta donde pareciera estar ubicada la nube, entonces comenzó a hacer marcas que terminaron dibujando una especie de círculo. La chica con cabello de ébano arrancó la pieza de papel de donde la había colocado y salió corriendo a toda marcha de su oficina, Bolin le siguió el paso como pudo, llenándola de preguntas que Asami parecía no estar dispuesta a resolver aún, el paso de la chica era firme, como era esperable, ella sabía exactamente lo que había que hacer.

Contra todas las posibilidades, Korra se encontraba dando la pelea a las indomables fuerzas de una tormenta, sin embargo, el cansancio (cuan pesado signo de lo humano) calaba hueso por hueso el cuerpo de la joven Avatar.

Vigor jamás faltó, jamás nadie podría declarar haberla visto luchar sin que pareciera que cada causa era un motivo para respirar.

Fortaleza era lo que la definía, no existía para ella un objeto inamovible, ella encarnaba una fuerza imparable.

Ingenio era lo que la mantenía viva hasta ese momento, había aprendido a batir las posibilidades del azar mediante la inmediatez de la intuición.

Sin embargo, el estado avatar era una última esencia, por sobre cualquier cualidad, era el lugar del poder definitivo, una instancia donde solo se sabe que no existen los límites entre la carne y el alma, pero era precisamente su cuerpo el que estaba cediendo ante la intensidad energética del estado avatar, por lo general no resultaba necesario sostenerlo durante más de un par de minutos, la chica había logrado detener el avance del cúmulo de ácido encerrándolo en un vendaval de agua y aire control, sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar y las costuras de sus ropajes comenzaron a rajarse, su rostro parecía estar a punto de estallar, pequeños manchones violetas comenzaron a cubrirle la piel y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, en ese preciso instante emergió una especie de buque desde las profundidades de océano, en el borde de la nave se leían las inscripciones "Zhu-Li III" y en la cabina se divisaba a Varrick y Zhu-li utilizando unas mascarillas similares a las que ocupaban los igualistas, Varrick saltó hacia la cubierta del buque y recibió un megáfono que Zhu-Li le arrojó.

\- ¡CIELOS, KORRA, PARECIERA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO UN CONCURSO DE SENTADILLAS CON UN SAPO-AVESTRUZ!-dijo Varrick a modo de saludo-¡SI ESTAS ENTENDIENDO LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO POR FAVOR HAZ BRILLAR TUS OJOS…! - Korra no manifestó cambio alguno en su actitud, siguió moviendo sus brazos con el resto de energía que aún le quedaba-¡EXCELENTE! ¡ESCÚCHAME CON ATENCIÓN, INTENTAREMOS EXTRAER EL ÁCIDO, PARA ESO NECESITAMOS QUE INTENTES ABSORVER LA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE AGUA QUE EL NUBARRÓN CONTENGA Y LO GUÍES HACIA EL LADO CONTRARIO, A TI SE TE DA BIEN IR EN CONTRA DE LAS COSAS, ASÍ QUE ESPERO UN GRAN DESEMPEÑO Y ¡WHOA, ZHU LI!-Varrick fue interrumpido por la apertura de la cubierta del barco, una placa de metal abrió paso a la aparición de algo similar a una gran bazooka, era una estructura cilíndrica con una especie de filtro muy fino en uno de sus extremos-¡Y LUEGO DICES QUE YO NO TE AVISO CON ANTICIPACIÓN DE MIS PLANES, PUDISTE HABER ESPERADO A QUE TERMINARA DE HABLAR, MUJER!-dijo Varrick sin bajar el megáfono.

La máquina se activó sin mayores preludios y comenzó a succionar con dificultad las partículas negras que componían parte del nubarrón, los ojos de Korra comenzaron a desestabilizarse, era cuestión de tiempo para que el estado avatar llegara a su fin, la morena pareciera haber entendido algunas de las palabras de Varrick, la coreografía de sus brazos cambió y direccionó sus movimientos en el sentido contrario, el remolino de agua que la suspendía a metros de la línea de horizonte del mar comenzó a hacerse cada vez más angosto haciéndola perder altura, finalmente una gota de sangre cayó de su nariz, la morena no podía más, comenzó a sentir que la densidad del aire estaba aplastando su cabeza.

Una manada de súbitas flechas carmesí atravesó el panorama general, eran los devotos nómades del aire encabezados por Opal en la formación, todos llevaban mascarillas de aire que lucían el sello de industrias Futuro, se dispersaron en triadas y extendieron algo que parecía ser una malla de muchos metros, acto seguido, comenzaron a hacer que la tela atravesara la nube una y otra vez mientras esta se iba impregnando de viscosa sustancia de color naranjo.

Pequeños destellos comenzaron a dispararse dentro del gran manchón de ácido y Korra comenzó a tener espasmos repentinos, parecía estar luchando por mantenerse en una sola pieza, mil agujas atravesaron su cuerpo, vadeó su umbral del dolor y sintió como su piel se desgarraba y cada músculo que la hacía persona se quemaba hasta la médula; entonces el universo silenció su propio movimiento durante breves segundos y el eco del grito de un cuerpo rompiéndose en pedazos atravesó ciudad república.

"No creo haber podido soportar perderte a ti y a mi padre el mismo día"

Un agujero se caló en el pecho de Asami, como si aquel grito hubiera nacido desde sus mismas entrañas y la profundidad de aquel dolor le hubiera dejado un vacío irreconciliablemente acongojante. El miedo no la paralizó, muy por el contrario, ignoró su propio pésame e hizo despegar su avioneta en la última de sus velocidades, tras ella iban diez zepelines con la marca de la policía de ciudad república, la ingeniera atravesó el mar y llegó hasta el nubarrón, no había rastro alguno de Korra, mantuvo la calma, si ella perdía los nervios en ese instante entonces todo estaría perdido para todos.

-Estamos en posición, Asami, esperamos la señal. Cambio-dijo una voz familiar desde la radio de la avioneta.

Los colosales dirigibles se encontraban rodeando el nubarrón, cubriendo todos los flancos del mismo y los maestros aires desaparecieron del lugar en menos de un segundo, Asami respiró hondamente.

-Soltaré la bomba de granizo inmediatamente después de que haga mi primer giro, repito, giraré una vez y soltaré la helada de granizo. Cambio.

-Entendido, todos los maestros fuego están en posiciones. Cambio.

-Mako… no hay margen de error, en el segundo en que suelte la bomba el cambio de temperatura dentro de la nube provocará un…

-ASAMI. LO SÉ. PROMETO CUIDARTE LAS ESPALDAS. ESE TRUENO NO TE ALCANZARÁ NI A TI NI A NADIE. CONFÍA EN MI. CAMBIO.

-Cambio y fuera.

La ingeniera agudizó su mirada, tomó velocidad, rozó la superficie del nubarrón y en una fugaz pirueta aérea dejó caer una insignificante lata escarchada, los destellos en la nube se coordinaron y un trueno descomunal cayó desde la basta infinidad del cielo, antes de que este pudiera tocar el mar se dividió en diez relámpagos de menor envergadura, cada uno siendo desviado por un maestro fuego uniformado y resistiendo con mesura desde la azotea de los dirigibles, como si un trueno se hubiera derramado en diez cauces. El brazo de Mako lucía sano, sin embargo, este parecía ser el que peor estaba llevando el trabajo, el orgullo del joven detective se estaba tragando el dolor de su quemadura. Los maestros aire sobrevolaron a ras del mar y recibieron en las enormes telas que habían extendido anteriormente cada trozo de granizo que cayó desde las alturas, la nube parecía haberse transformado en un millón de trozos de hielo, cristalizando el ácido. Los relámpagos cesaron luego de unos minutos y la nube desapareció por completo: parte de ella estaba en el interior del buque, parte se había congelado, parte había destrozado el cuerpo de la joven avatar Korra.

La calma se situó con dudas, pareciera que nadie quería dejar de estar pendiente del más mínimo cambio atmosférico, el silencio se impuso, finalmente Zhu Li fue la primera en reaccionar, apagó la máquina que había estado succionando parte del ácido y se sacó su máscara, dio un par de pasos hasta estar al lado de su esposo y tomó el megáfono que este sostenía.

-Lo estabilizamos-dijo a secas la hábil capitana.

Un vitoreo colectivo celebró lo que parecía una misión exitosa de alto riesgo, Mako cayó de rodillas, el esfuerzo lo había agotado, atravesando el ruido sordo de las celebraciones la joven ingeniera sintonizó el canal del Zhu Li III desde su avioneta.

-Zhu Li, Varrick, ¿Dónde está Korra?-preguntó angustiada la joven ingeniera

-¡Ey, un "hola" estaría bien!-dijo Varrick desde su comunicador, Zhu Li se lo arrebató.

-Opal y Kai la rescataron de una caída en picada hacia el mar, lo más probable es que este en el templo del aire en este mismo instante-respondió Zhu Li inmediatamente-no sabemos qué tan grave fue el daño…

Asami giró su avioneta una vez más y mordió sus labios, Mako tomó atención y se puso de pie, hizo un gesto desde la azotea de uno de los dirigibles, la piloto lo notó y bordeó por centímetros la posición del maestro fuego, este se incorporó al aeroplano dando un ágil salto, se arrancó la mascarilla que llevaba puesta y se sostuvo con fuerza del ala derecha de la nave.

\- ¿Ella está bien? - preguntó Mako con el rostro sudando.

La ingeniera calló, el chico respetó su silencio. El templo del aire estaba atestado de monjes y guardias del loto blanco corriendo de un lugar al otro, todos parecían llevar flores, hierbas y raíces de uno u otro árbol. Mako saltó antes de que la chica pudiera aterrizar de la mejor manera posible en un estrecho terreno baldío. Saltó y corrió por aquellos antiguos pasillos de madera, entonces vio a Bolin y Mako discutiendo agitadamente la jefa del departamento de policía de ciudad república, Lin Bei-fong. El rostro de la maestra metal lucía más lúgubre que de costumbre.

\- ¡Jefa, por favor, necesitamos verla!-gritaba Mako exaltado.

-Lo lamento, chicos, Kya está haciendo lo que puede en estos momentos. Ella está viva, conténtate con eso-dijo a secas la maestra metal.

Algo estaba protegiendo, algo no quería decir. Asami caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Lin, sus amables ojos esmeraldas estaban afligidos, balanceándose en el delgado límite de sus lagrimales.

\- ¿Está fuera de peligro? - preguntó Asami lo más serena posible.

-Sí.

Un gran suspiro se desprendió de los pulmones de la mujer con cabello de ébano. La puerta tras la jefa se abrió lentamente, de esta salió un taciturno Tenzin, el semblante del heredero de Aang estaba por el suelo, estaba pálido, traes él salieron Opal y Kai, ambos con los manos cubiertas de sangre y polvo, sus rostros lucían peor que el de Tenzin, cuando la menor del clan Bei-Fong notó la presencia de Bolin se arrojó a los brazos del chico y lo presionó con fuerza contra sí, él le correspondió y besó su cabeza suavemente .

\- ¿Qué pasa con todos? ¡Pareciera que la misión hubiera fracasado! - susurró Bolin acariciando el cabello de su novia, Asami prestó atención.

-Creo que… nunca había visto a Korra en ese estado, prefiero no hablar al respecto.

Tenzin siguió de largo, Lin le miró preocupada, este se sentó en el lugar más alto de la isla del templo del aire y se dejó caer en posición de indio, cerró sus ojos y meditó hasta altas horas de la noche. Las horas pasaron y Kya no salía de la habitación. No había más heridos, Korra había catalizado en sí misma todo el peso de la catástrofe. Opal tomó un baño breve y volvió con comida para todos, de vez en cuando se dirigía a revisar si Tenzin seguía meditando, Ikki y Meelo iban y venían preguntando cómo estaba Korra, Mako volvió a la estación de policías para suplir a la Jefa Bei-Fong, Bolin volvió a industrias Futuro en busca de un par de informes de las últimas lluvias ácidas por petición de la mismísima señorita Sato. Las únicas que parecían no ceder un ápice ante el paso del tiempo eran Asami y Lin, no habían comido ni ido al baño, sus palabras habían sido contadas y ninguna mostraba intenciones de abandonar su posición, hasta que eventualmente quedaron a solas, a eso de las una de la mañana Lin rompió el silencio haciendo sonar todos los huesos de su cuello, la joven volteó a mirarla y le sonrió desganada, Lin se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento por el ruido, suelo tensar los músculos del cuello.

-Jefa Bei-Fong. Me dijiste que ella estaba fuera de peligro…pero realmente se han demorado mucho ahí dentro-dijo Asami estirándose- ¿no?

-Puedes confiar en la palabra de Kya. Si dijo que ella estaba fuera de peligro, entonces así será.

Ambas callaron una vez más, el pasar de las horas no borraba la angustia del rostro de la chica, la jefa Bei Fong llevaba horas sintiendo los acelerados latidos del corazón de Asami. Dio un par de pasos y se sentó al lado de la chica, de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó una antigua y delgada caja de metal, la ingeniera observó con detención, Lin sacó un par de cigarrillos, ofreció uno a la joven.

\- ¿Fumas?

-A solas-respondió la chica aceptando uno de los cigarrillos.

-Somos dos, fumemos solas entonces-dijo Lin, sacándole otra sonrisa a la ingeniera.

No era primera vez que lo hacía, solía fumar puros con su padre luego de haber pasado de largo trabajando en algún proyecto difícil, luego de todo lo sucedido con los igualistas había perdido el hábito, iban casi cinco años desde su último cigarrillo.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por la ciudad, Sato. Fue un plan brillante y una ejecución perfecta. Ninguno de mis estrategas podría haberlo hecho tan bien, ni siquiera Mako, él es un chico ágil y tiene mente de detective, pero este tipo de catástrofe escapan de las manos de cualquiera…

-Y terminan en las manos de Korra-completó un tanto amarga la chica, dio una bocanada profunda-Industrias Futuro ha estado investigando las lluvias ácidas en los últimos meses… hay muchas cosas que no cuadran, Jefa Bei-fong, debemos investigar a fondo, no hay forma en que esa nube pudiese haberse formado en las condiciones de estas coordenadas del planeta, menos aún sin ser detectada.

-Tenemos sospechas serias al respecto, Mako está iniciando las órdenes de investigación en este instante, pero no puedo darte más información, chica.

-Entiendo. Perdón por la pregunta, pero… ¿No debería estar usted en eso?

-No. En este preciso instante Korra se encuentras totalmente desvalida, hasta que la chica no esté un poco más segura, la protegeré personalmente, no podemos permitirnos perderla una vez más, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella.

-Ya veo…protegerla-la chica soltó una gran bocanada de humo y miró el portal espiritual en el centro de ciudad república-ustedes los maestros son asombrosos. No tienen límites.

-Dice la chica que acaba de salvar a la ciudad entera, ja-reprendió Lin con una desanimada sonrisa-Eres realmente inteligente, Sato, eso te abrirá más puertas que cualquier otro tipo de control.

-Pero si una puerta no abre, ustedes siempre podrán tumbarlas-dijo riendo Asami, dando una última fumada al cigarrillo que la policía amablemente le había compartido.

-Eres lista, chica, muy lista-contestó sonriendo Lin, pisó el filtro de su cigarrillo y guardó ambas colillas en un maltratado sobre de papel-no nos vendría mal una mano en la estación.

Las puertas de madera de la enfermería se abrieron una vez más dando paso a la figura tambaleante de Kya, estaba pálida, jadeante y bañada en sudor, tras ella, Pema sostenía una fuente de madera llena de toallas manchadas con sangre, ambas lucían exhaustas, la mujer con cabellos de plata dio un par de pasos y desfalleció, Lin impidió que esta se tumbara en el suelo y la sostuvo rápidamente entre sus brazos, Kya la rodeó con un brazo en el cuello y usándola de puntal logró erguirse.

-Hice lo que pude…esta despierta… y estable…-dijo débil la sucesora directa de Katara, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie-la herida… fue realmente profunda…

-Korra está un poco débil, pero consiente, ya pueden entrar si quieren-dijo Pema mirando a Lin-iré por más guardias, Kya necesita descansar. Es primera vez que la veo llevar al límite sus poderes de curación…

-Entra, chica, yo cuidaré de Kya hasta que lleguen más personas-dijo la maestra metal a Asami.

La chica atravesó el pasillo de madera, tuvo el cuidado de sacarse el calzado en cuanto entró a la habitación, todo estaba en penumbras, el azulino tino de la luz de la luna lograba encontrar su lugar en tamaña oscuridad filtrándose por cada pequeña ranura de la madera, Asami buscó el interruptor con la mano, pero cuando había logrado dar con él, una pequeña brisa desvió sus dedos e impidió que esta pudiera iluminar el lugar.

-Pésima costumbre tuya la de desvelarte, Asami-dijo la voz de Korra desde una camilla protegida por las sombras.

La ventana había sido cerrada hacía poco tiempo, la temperatura de la habitación estaba fresca, dio pasos calmados hasta la chica y se sentó a su lado, quedó mirándole, Korra evitó aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto añoraba, pero fue ferozmente aprisionada por el cálido cuerpo de Asami, la ingeniera la abrazó como si Korra estuviera a punto de desaparecer, ambas se dejaron invadir por aquellos aromas que tan bien conocían y que tan felices las hacían, ese aroma a lirios cayendo por una cascada. La joven avatar acarició ese sedoso cabello negro azabache para luego esconder su rostro entre cada maravilloso mechón de pelo, lágrimas brotaron desde ambas, la angustia de no saberse juntas se había resuelto, como si no se tratara de dos personas completamente distintas.

-Por favor, perdóname. Yo… no sé … no entiendo… soy el peor avatar de la historia, Asami, jamás quise… no sé en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando me fui, entré en pánico, realmente entré en pánico… creí que… me tenías miedo… tu expresión… me mirabas como si yo fuera un monstruo y… yo…tú eres importante… muy importante para mi… Asami, nunca antes yo… es primera vez que siento que… Es… es … fue mi primera vez también y para mí el estado avatar… no … temí haberte hecho daño… temí… sé que fui estúpida, fui una imbécil de pies a cabeza… yo…Asami, ¡No quiero que me temas, por favor, yo…!

Asami tomó a la morena por los cabellos de la nuca y empujó su esbelto cuerpo contra el ella, los labios de ambas chicas se reencontraron en un intenso beso, la joven avatar arremetió intensificando la humedad de aquel apasionado incendio, recorrió con una de sus manos la fina espalda de la ingeniera, ambas podían saborear las huellas que las lágrimas vertidas habían inscrito, la ingeniero mordió sensualmente el labio inferior de Korra y esta reaccionó con una mueca de dolor, la ingeniera se detuvo suavemente y besó con ternura los labios de la morena, se separaron lentamente, la frente de Korra descansó tranquila en el mentón de su compañera, Asami comenzó a recorrer el rostro de la morena con la yema de sus dedos, pero Korra la detuvo en seco sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, cariño? -susurró la ingeniera mientras acariciaba dulcemente una de las mejillas del avatar.

La morena no respondió e intentó separarse de la ingeniera, pero esta la detuvo, continuó recorriendo el rostro de Korra, desde su cuello comenzó a sentir algo extraño, pasando por su mentón, rosó sus labios, su ojo izquierdo, su frente, todo se encontraba unido por un extraño relieve. Asami levantó el rostro de la morena, esta le miraba avergonzada. La morena se puso de pie con dificultad, no quiso la ayuda de Asami, se alejó un par de pasos de la camilla, las penumbras no permitían ver bien qué era lo que Korra estaba haciendo, pero notó como ésta había arrojado su remera al suelo y se había deshecho de sus pantalones de pijama. La morena estaba desnuda.

\- ¿Puedes abrir la ventana? - preguntó la voz temblorosa de Korra.

Un halo de luz difusa se hizo dueño del lugar, Asami se dio media vuelta, quedó a contraluz uno a uno frente a Korra, su sombra se extendió a merced de los pies de la morena, alzó la mirada y se encontró con el magnífico cuerpo de la joven avatar violentamente dividido por una desmesurada cicatriz que comenzaba sobre su ceja izquierda y acababa en el tobillo del mismo lado, su mirada estaba incompleta, uno de aquellos magníficos orbes, registro del intenso color del cielo que pintaba el sensato cielo del polo sur, era atravesado por aquella bestial marca y ahora era envuelto en un blanco muerto, parte de su boca había sido comprometida también, sin embargo, la mayor profundidad de la herida se veía en el abdomen, en ese punto, la cicatriz se ramificaba y pareciera que la piel se contrajo con aún mayor fuerza. Korra alzó una mirada un tanto melancólica, un tanto avergonzada. Asami recorrió su cuerpo una y otra vez, estaba en silencio y mirándole con detención.

\- Esa cubeta de hielo realmente me pegó duro. De todos modos, nunca he sido "la bonita" ¿No? -dijo la morena riendo con nerviosismo.

Ahí estaba "esa" mirada, llena de paz, llena de dulzura, como si Asami tuviera la capacidad de sonreír con aquel par de maravillosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, amor, esa mirada estaba cargada de amor. Caminó hacia la hermosa mujer que se había desnudado una vez más frente a ella y se arrodilló, sostuvo las fuertes caderas de su compañera llamando al rubor de la morena, entonces extendió su cuello y posó un cálido beso en el centro de las ramificaciones de la cicatriz, Korra se arrodilló y ambas quedaron frente a frente.

-No tienes que hacer esto…

-Eres perfecta, Korra-dijo la ingeniera regalándole una gran sonrisa a la morena.

El fuerte ruido de un cúmulo de papeles desplomándose de golpe cortó la complicidad de la pareja, ambas chicas se pusieron a la defensiva, desde el umbral de la puerta Bolin y Opal les miraban boquiabiertos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente me motivan y los tomo en cuenta, respecto a las dudas planteadas, creo que se irá aclarando mediante narre la historia, sin embargo, puedo asegurarles que sí se vienen más flashbacks y sí, me interesa poder desarrollar los distintos aspectos de la relación de las chicas, así como la reacción de distintos personajes de la serie. Reitero las gracias (sobre todo a Luna del desierto, fue bastante clarificador, espero poder ir mejorando).

Saludos :)

La próxima semana subiré el capítulo V: Las visceras de este mundo


	5. Las vísceras de este mundo I Brotes

**CAPÍTULO V**

 _Las vísceras de este mundo, Parte I [Brotes]_

Las azucenas pandas se deshojaban secas, el calor parecía pulverizarlas para que estas se fusionaran con el resto del polvo volcánico. Un grupo selecto de la policía de ciudad república se encontraba descendiendo a las entrañas del volcán Makapu, Lin estaba arrodillada sintiendo las vibraciones de la tierra, sin embargo, tras un par de minutos, las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a quemarse, la jefa se negó a mover su mano de lugar, vapor comenzó a salir desde las aperturas de la palma de su mano, la jefa hizo una mueca de dolor, pero cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas por sobre las debilidades propias del cuerpo, cada poro en su rostro comenzó a ahogarse en sudor, poco a poco empezó a percibir vibraciones cuyo origen no podía definir con certeza, pero fueron inmediatamente alteradas por una violenta corriente de calor, abrió sus ojos de golpe, sintió un torrente de lava comenzar a correr un par de metros bajo tierra; la detective arrancó su mano de la tierra, las quemaduras parecían serias, pero no hubo tiempo de lamentar las ampollas blancas que se había ganado.

-TODOS, AFUERA, AHORA. MANIOBRA V6.

Desde la copa del volcán Makapu comenzaron a salir disparados un puñado de manchas brillantes, desde las muñecas de los policías salían expedidos aquellos sólidos cables metálicos que los habían hecho tan conocidos, rodearon el volcán y comenzaron a levantar bloques de tierra, generando canaletas para desviar la lava hasta el mar más cercano. Por suerte (mala o buena, no debería juzgarse) el pueblo estaba absolutamente deshabitado, los techos de las endebles viviendas se encontraban completamente agujereados, una lluvia ácida había azotado el lugar hacía tan solo un par de días, obligando a los habitantes a desalojar inmediatamente sus dependencias. Comenzaba a lucir como una plaga, tan solo en esa semana habían recibido 14 alertas de lluvias ácidas en distintas partes del globo. La jefa Beifong puso punto final a la maniobra, dejando en claro que sus títulos no eran meros papeleos burocráticos, enterró sus tobillos en el suelo volcánico y extendió sus brazos, la tierra comenzó a temblar, Lin giró sus muñecas con fuerza hacia el cielo, acto seguido, junto ambos brazos apuntando hacia la izquierda y empezó a desplazarlos hacia la derecha, como si estuviera remando, haciendo surgir desde las entrañas del suelo un millón de rocas que se sobrepusieron a la lava, Lin parecía estar abanicado la lava con ráfagas de tierra. El trabajo estaba hecho, nadie había salido lastimado. Se limpió el sudor de su rostro con su antebrazo y dio media vuelta, su equipo la observaba orgulloso. Un cadete de bajo rango se acercó hacia ella, era el chico de comunicaciones, cargaba con él un enorme transmisor de radio, acercó el auricular a la jefa y la miró con timidez.

-Je-Jefa Beifong, el detective Mako está en la línea.

-Más te vale sean buenas noticias, chico, estoy hecha polvo. Cambio-contestó Lin sosteniendo el auricular con su mano buena.

-Hola, Jefa. Han habido tres alertas más en el reino tierra, todas cercanas al volcán Makapu. Cambio.

-Iremos a revisar en cuanto terminemos de tomar muestras ¿Algo más? Cambio.

-El equipo de investigación que enviamos a las islas del fuego esta incomunicado hace dos días… solicito autorización para mandar un centinela si no recibimos información para hoy por la noche. Cambio.

-Tuviste que haber empezado por eso, Mako. Autorización concedida, quiero que me llames apenas tengan información de ese equipo. Cambio.

-Copiado Jefa. Cambio.

-Y chico…

\- ¿Sí?

-No lo arruines. Cambio y fuera-Lin colgó el transmisor de radio y miró al resto de su equipo-tomaremos un descanso de 15 minutos y nos reposicionaremos hasta que la erupción se detenga.

-SÍ, CAPITANA BEI-FONG-respondieron a coro todos los oficiales.

La mayor de las hijas de Toph Bei-fong continuó caminando en silencio, el calor la estaba matando lentamente, finalmente llegó hasta un campamento en las afueras del pueblo desalojado, entró a una modesta tienda de color negro, se erigía en esta un banderín dorado. Sacó de su bolsillo una azucena panda en pésimas condiciones, la dejó en su vaso de cabecera y se dejó caer en su camilla, al pasar los minutos sintió como su mano derecha palpitaba, la observó con detención, lucía terrible. _"lo último que necesito es otra cicatriz"_ pensó. Se puso de pie y revisó un morral que apoyado al lado de un lavatorio de metal, sacó de este una pequeña botella color índigo envuelta en un pañuelo plateado, una de sus caras tenía grabada el escudo de la tribu del agua del norte, respiró y dejó que el agua la sanara, derramándola por cada rincón de su mano, las ampollas se deshicieron rápidamente, su mano recobró su color natural, y hasta se sentía más suave. la maestra metal sonrió satisfecha y volvió a recostarse, no sin antes bañar lo que quedaba de aquella poción en los restos de aquella hermosa flor, notando como esta se revitalizaba en segundos, sin embargo, los pétalos que había perdido no renacieron. Lin observó la flor hasta que el cansancio la abatió y sus ojos se cerraron para descansar momentáneamente.

* * *

La mirada de Bolin estaba perdida, divagando por los rincones más bizarros de su imaginación, bueno, no era como si quedara mucho que imaginar luego de la escena que había presenciado en la isla del templo del aire. Quizá, solo quizá, Korra había perdido alguna clase de apuesta, ella siempre hacía apuestas y por lo general, siempre las perdía. Existía también la posibilidad de que Asami estuviera revisando minuciosamente aquella cicatriz ridículamente grande. En una tercera instancia, había evaluado la posibilidad de que Korra hubiese adquirido algún tipo de alergia contra el algodón durante su última épica hazaña y tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de sus ropajes. El resto de sus ideas le resultaban un poco más difíciles de comprobar e involucraban animales de gran tamaño o viajes en el tiempo. Finalmente estaba la teoría que, según el maestro tierra, era la más obvia: Korra y Asami tenían ese tipo de relación, amigas excesivamente cercanas y cariñosas que parecían preocuparse de sobremanera la una por la otra, como tal, el compartir tiempo desnudas realmente no supondría otro tipo de relación. Después de todo, ambas habían salido con Mako… ¿No?... ¿No?

\- Genial. Entonces no tienes problemas con que Wing y Wei cenen con nosotros esta noche-dijo Opal alzando ambas cejas.

\- ¿AH? -dijo Bolin desconcertado-EY, no, yo, yo ¿Qué? -los ojos del maestro tierra vacilaron desde un extremo al otro- ¡DEBO TRABAJAR HASTA TARDE, NO PUEDO IR A LA CENA, ASAMI ME TIENE INVESTIGANDO LAS ISLAS DEL…!

-Tranquilo, era solo una broma para traer tu atención-la chica sonrió amablemente para luego morder una galleta de arroz- Has estado muy distraído esta semana ¿Qué ocurre, fortachón?

La pareja se encontraba de picnic en la parte más alta de la Torre Armonía, era imposible acceder hasta ese piso a menos de que fueras un habilidoso maestro aire o tuvieras alguna especie de aeronave. El chico de los ojos verdes volteó a mirar a su novia y se rascó el cabello mientras extendía el labio inferior de su boca.

-Mmm…

-Por favor no me digas que sigues pensando en lo de Korra…Ya déjalo ir, tonto.

\- ¡Lo siento! Es… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Es decir, fue raro, ¿no? tú no te desnudas con tus amigas ¿o sí? -dijo el chico apresurándose a corroborar su respuesta- ¿Opal?

-Basta. No, no lo hago, pero cuando me mudo de ropa no tengo el menor pudor si es que alguna de ellas merodea por ahí-El cabeza de roca se sonrojó-Sabes, aún no tengo realmente claro qué es lo que te tiene desconcertado de todo esto ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa puntualmente?

-No lo sé, solo me pareció demasiado extraño, además ¿Realmente creíste la historia de Korra estornudando y causando que su ropa volara sin más? Pareciera haber sacado eso de una historieta, es una pésima cuartada-dijo el chico dando un largo trago a su sopa de fideos instantánea.

-Tienes razón, cariño, tu historia del conejo-mariposa devorando la ropa del avatar sonaba mucho más creíble-dijo sarcástica la hermosa maestra aire. Sonrió y miró con ternura a su novio.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Aún no descartes lo del conejo-mariposa, el templo del aire está lleno!

-Realmente te atrapaste en esto, espero no sea por ver haber visto a Korra desnuda-dijo Opal dando un largo soplo a su refresco mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

-NO. KORRA Y YO TUVIMOS ALGO. LO SUPERAMOS. PARA ELLA FUE DIFÍCIL. SEGUIMOS ADELANTE. SOMOS BUENOS AMIGOS. GRACIAS-dijo el chico tragándose de un solo sorbo el resto de sus fideos-No deberías bromear con eso. Volviendo a lo del templo del aire…

-Déjalo ir, Bolin, creo que si no nos quisieron decir la verdad en ese momento habrán tenido sus motivos. Además, ¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando?

El chico suspiró profundamente, a decir verdad, había perdido mucho tiempo intentando descifrar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación ese día, era extraño, como mínimo era sospechoso.

-Creo que algo está ocurriendo entre Korra y Asami. Algo "extraño"-dijo el chico mirando la estatua del avatar Aang. Las enredaderas parecían estar más grandes que de costumbre.

-No me digas-dijo Opal riendo con disimulo. Ella lo tenía bastante claro hace bastante tiempo, probablemente desde antes que las mismas chicas se hubieran dado cuenta- ¿Y por qué te afecta tanto? ¿Qué es lo "extraño"? Estoy comenzando a creer que estás enamorado de ambas, jeje.

-¡NO! ¡Opal, te amo únicamente a ti, mi corazón de lava está en tu control y eres la única que logra que haga erupción! -dijo el chico con su boca llena de salsa de fideos, sus ojos estaban realmente preocupados. La chica se enterneció y rio a carcajadas. Limpió la boca de Bolin y besó su nariz.

-Tranquilo, roca. Lo sé. Creo que deberías dejar el tema en paz, sea lo que sea lo que esté ocurriendo entre ambas, es cosa de ellas y NO HAY NADA EXTRAÑO con eso.

Los ojos de ambos chicos se cruzaron, Bolin sonrió resignado, no podía competir ante la encantadora sonrisa de aquella maestra aire, sostuvieron sus miradas durante un largo tiempo.

-¡Ey! Acabo de recordar que tuve una cita romántica con Korra en esta misma Torre. Ja, cómo gira la vida.

No. Lo suyo no era el tino. El último eslabón de la familia Bei-fong frunció el ceño y miró a Bolin, este parecía no notar nada malo en su comentario, puesto que siguió comiendo como si nada. La chica se puso de pie y abrió sus brazos, para luego dejarse caer y abrazar el viento, se alejó rápidamente de la torre, el fortachón quedó desconcertado, no entendía nada, miró con vértigo hacia abajo, estaba a unos 10 metros desde el último piso al que el ascensor accedía.

-¿Cómo diablos bajo de aquí?

* * *

Cualquiera que no la conociera consideraría que la escena que la joven avatar estaba montando en las orillas del mar que bañaba a la isla del aire era, como mínimo, irresponsable. La chica salpicaba sudor sin ningún decoro, agitaba su magullado cuerpo con una energía imbatible, no podría decirse que tan solo había transcurrido una semana desde el incidente de la lluvia ácida. Salto, golpe, fuego. Giro, patada, fuego. Cada elemento supone una estructura distinta, entenderlos conllevaba una profundización más allá de la técnica que cada uno demanda. Existe una filosofía que yergue cada uno. Para Korra, el fuego era un aguerrido agradecimiento a la vida, esta se volvía invaluable, magnífica, vertiginosa, severa, dulce, apasionada, peligrosa. Vital. No era azaroso, el fuego era lo más indicado para ese momento. Ella no dejaría que ocurriera lo mismo que con Zaheer, hoy el avatar era otra persona y todos estaban notificados, se diría que aquella cicatriz era la marca de un ser dividido, alguien por fin había decidido firmar dónde se encontraban los límites de su cuerpo.

Una enorme llamarada azul escapó de uno de sus puños, la chica se apresuró a agitar el mar y apagar el pino que había comenzado a incendiarse. Se quedó mirando el minúsculo sector del árbol que se había carbonizado, estaba jadeando, una preocupación angustiante se instaló en su rostro ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez?

\- ¡Asumiré entonces que Kya te dio autorización para salir de la cama!

La morena volteó a mirar inmediatamente y sonrió nerviosa, en la distancia se clarificaba la hermosa y tentadora figura de Asami, la morena dio las gracias al calor del sol en el momento en que la vio venir, la ingeniera había tomado su cabello en una juvenil cola de caballo, lucía un bello vestido primaveral abotonado, con un escote discreto y las rodillas completamente a la vista, sostenía sus tacones en una mano y una caja metálica con las siglas I.F. (Industrias Futuro) en la otra. Con un discreto movimiento de muñecas, Korra logró atraer un poco de agua de la orilla y se lavó rápidamente el rostro, acto seguido, olió disimuladamente ambas axilas e intentó arreglarse el cabello sin mucho cuidado.

-No sabía que vendrías tan temprano, yo… lo siento, ni siquiera me he bañado, me escabullí directo a entrenar y ¡Ey, me siento perfecto! en serio, sé que Kya me dijo que eran tres semanas en cama, pero juro que me siento excelente-dijo la morena extendiendo una amplia sonrisa mientras inflaba el pecho y boxeaba contra el aire.

\- ¿Excelente? -dijo Asami deteniéndose frente a frente a la maltrecha Avatar. La miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió con malicia-Bueno, entonces creo que volveré a mi oficina, te dejo los ungüentos y las vendas nuevas. Veo que eres perfectamente capaz de cambiarte los vendajes sola y aplicarte el ungüento a lo largo de **_toda_** tu cicatriz.

"T-O-D-A". El rostro del avatar comenzó a sulfurar, el énfasis no había sido gratuito, la ingeniera estaba jugando sucio. Sonrió desafiante, así había sido esa última semana, su cicatriz había sido opacada entre risas e insinuaciones. Para envidia del mundo, Asami Sato era su enfermera personal. La morena puso una mano sobre su abdomen y fingiendo una mueca de dolor comenzó a balbucear.

\- ¡OH, OH, AUCH! ¡Un sospechoso y urgente dolor se ha tomado mi cuerpo, OH!-dijo Korra inclinando su rostro hacia el cielo-¿Qué hice para merecer esto, Aang?

\- Eres terrible, Avatar Korra-dijo Asami sonriendo con sensualidad.

Ellas resonaban. Cada vez que compartían un espacio en común pareciera que una energía intensa las arrastrara hacia la otra; ambas, juntas, desataban una reacción química que casi podía palparse, parecían desearse con todo el cuerpo y con todo el corazón.

Desde las alturas Kya las miraba complacida. Sin duda Asami había destacado por sobre cualquier medicina, cada mañana y cada noche de la última semana la chica se había presentado puntualmente para limpiar las heridas de la joven avatar y cambiar sus vendajes, pero era su compañía lo que (en gran parte) había sostenido con éxito la moral de la morena. La maestra agua sintió los ligeros pasos de su hermano menor acercarse, con el tiempo había logrado acostumbrarse a sentirlo, su sigilo no era más que una extensión de la impecable discreción de su carácter.

-Hermanito. Dime.

-Buenos días, Kya. Lamento poner en duda tu juicio, pero ¿Está bien que Korra esté fuera de la cama? -dijo Tenzin observando con detención a las jóvenes conversar.

-Júzgalo por ti mismo, ¿Qué es lo que ves? -respondió Kya con una sonrisa confiada.

Ella realmente parecía muy entusiasmada, como si una cicatriz no estuviera dividiendo su cuerpo (y su vida) en dos segmentos desequilibrados, Tenzin le miró con detención, su discípula lucía espléndida, fuerte, grande y feliz, lo bello del mundo parecía transmutarse en su risa. Pero él no podía ignorar la cicatriz, nadie podría, se sentía culpable. No había preparado a Korra para sostener el estado Avatar por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera le había extendido una advertencia y ahora, parecía estar permanentemente dividida por un trueno. Ciertamente lo más desconcertante era haber perdido aquella vivaz mirada desafiante, desplegando la confianza de aquellos espejos del azulino cielo polar. El maestro aire suspiró y sus cejas parecieron rendirse.

-Ciertamente luce bastante bien-dijo Tenzin a secas.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, hermanito. La llevaré personalmente con mamá una vez esté en condiciones de viajar y, por el ritmo que lleva, será más pronto que nunca-contestó la maestra agua palmeando la espalda de su sucesor-Vamos por una taza de té.

-Eso me dejaría más tranquilo, gracias por quedarte más que el tiempo que tenías pensado, Kya, has sido de gran ayuda en el templo. Lamento seriamente las molestias y prometo recompensarlo.

-Ey, ey, tranquilo. Soy la única dueña de mis tiempos, puedo quedarme un año si es que quisiera-Tenzin no pudo esconder su mueca de miedo-Pero no quiero. Además, también es mi avatar, si algo le ocurre a esa chica el mundo podría irse al mismísimo caraj…

-KYA. Es tierra sagrada-se apresuró a interrumpir Tenzin. Retomó su postura y observó a la joven ingeniera irse junto a la morena mientras ambas reían-Gracias por tu tiempo y dedicación. Me alegra saber cuan sana y profundas han resultado las amistades que Korra cultivó en Ciudad república, Asami ha resultado una verdadera hermana en los momentos más difíciles de nuestra joven Avatar.

La peliblanca se quedó mirándole incrédula ¿Hermana? ¿Se lo estaba diciendo en serio? Luego dirigió su mirada a las felices chicas alejarse hacia el bosque de pinos mientras Korra llamaba la atención de Asami con una especie de pirueta de aire.

-No sé si "hermana" es precisamente el mejor adjetivo para esas dos. Creo que "novias" sería una palabra más fidedigna, ¿No?-Tenzin frunció el ceño y miró a su hermana confundido-¿No?

-Por favor, Kya, son solo dos comprometidas amigas, es cariño fraternal, me recuerdan a ti y a Lin en nuestra juventud.

La maestra agua abrió la boca, pero se apresuró a cerrar los labios. No continuaría con esa conversación, nada bueno saldría de ella, suspiró y se resignó a seguirle la corriente al maestro aire.

-Sí, exactamente como yo y Lin, pequeño hermano, exactamente.

* * *

El cuerpo del avatar reposaba en un lecho de pasto fresco, jamás había evitado el suelo, muy por el contrario, lo adoraba, era para ella la primera prueba de que estábamos todos conectados. Aún le dolía el cuerpo, particularmente el abdomen, pero Asami era un bálsamo para sus heridas, ella realmente había disfrutado sentir las sedosas manos de la ingeniera durante esa semana. La deseaba y no vacilaba en ocultárselo, las yemas de sus blancas manos estaban subiendo por su pierna izquierda y la piel de Korra comenzó a hacer cortocircuito, la ingeniera solo sonreía mientras la miraba con sensualidad. Entonces llegó al abdomen, esparció la crema por todo el sector observando cada detalle de la cicatriz. Kya había dicho que ese era precisamente el sector más profundo, se habían comprometido un par de órganos, la ingeniera pareció perderse en sus divagaciones. Llevaban un buen rato en silencio.

-Está bien, Asami. Aún no he visto a Katara y… creo que me da un aspecto más duro ¿no? - dijo la morena sonriendo-Soy como un avatar ruda y rebelde.

-¿No se supone que sea yo la que te deba consolar a ti?-contestó Asami acariciando la mejilla de su compañera-Además, no creo que hubieras necesitado la cicatriz para convertirte en un avatar ruda y rebelde. Es más bien una especie de confirmación.

-Estoy bien, Asami. Me puedo mover y mi control sigue tan firme como siempre-dijo la chica levantando su cuerpo para reposar su espalda en el frondoso tronco de un pino.

\- ¿Incluso el fuego control? - arremetió la ingeniera mirándole con seriedad.

-Bueno, eso…es otra cosa. Es previo a la cicatriz-contestó el avatar sonrojándose, el bosque del mundo espiritual incendiándose era una imagen recurrente en sus más íntimos pensamientos. La asaltaba cuando menos se lo esperaba.

-Korra -Asami guardó las vendas y ordenó su botiquín- ¿Realmente te sientes bien?

-Sí. Omitiendo la cicatriz gigante, claro-contestó el avatar riéndose de su miserable fortuna.

-Entonces, creo que ya podemos hablar de lo que pasó-la morena la miró con temor y tragó saliva-No quería sacar el tema hasta que estuvieras repuesta.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes? - Asami asintió- ¿Estas enojada?

-Korra…-la ingeniera perdió la mirada-no lo sé, todo pasó muy de golpe, no tuvimos tiempo ni siquiera para conversar, llegaste y de pronto estabas combatiendo impulsivamente contra una catástrofe natural. Solo decidiste aparecerte de una vez por todas y hacer una de tus entradas triunfales por la ventana de mi oficina y…

-Recordemos la cubeta de hielo-dijo Korra recuperando la mirada esmeralda de su compañera.

-Oh ¡Por favor! ¡Me dejaste tirada en el mundo espiritual y desapareciste por un mes, perdón si no te recibí con flores y ciruelas de mar!

-Ey, ey… no me culpes por sacarlo a flote, es lo único que tengo de mi lado-dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-No estás hablando en serio. Dime por favor que no estás hablando en serio ¿Realmente piensas que esto es una especie de competencia sobre quien le hizo más daño a quién? ¿Crees que funciona así?

-No se trata de eso, Asami…

\- ¿Entonces de qué se trata? Estuve enamorada de ti cuatro años. Esperé cuatro años y me besas y me tocas y luego te vas y me dejas ahí, tirada, como si…-la ingeniera se mordió los labios, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Entonces sí, sigues enojada.

\- ¡Claro que estoy enojada, Korra!-gritó Asami dejando al avatar de una sola pieza-¡¿Quién rayos no lo estaría?!

\- ¡Tenía que preguntártelo, para mí también es confuso que estés enojada y sigas siendo tan dulce y preocupada conmigo!

\- ¡Eso es lo que hacen las personas maduras, Korra, se preocupan y son responsables!

\- ¡¿Entonces me estas llamando irresponsable?!-contestó Korra un tanto cabreada.

-Súmale impulsiva también-dijo Asami cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada de su compañera. Estaba molesta.

El enojo de la morena era una experiencia nueva, nunca había discutido de esa manera con Asami, pero ciertamente tenía claro que había sido una gran idiota en ese último tramo de tiempo. Echó abajo todas sus defensas y sostuvo una de las manos de la ingeniera dejándose invadir por ese instantáneo pulso eléctrico que afloraba cada vez que la tocaba.

-Perdón. Quisiera poder explicártelo todo, pero hay cosas que no soy capaz de entender y no sabría cómo poder contártelas. Asami… no quiero perderte y creo que… realmente soy muy idiota o así me haces sentir.

\- ¿Yo te hago sentir idiota?

-A eso es a lo que me refiero, que queriendo expresar una cosa, termino haciendo entender otra muy distinta.

\- ¿Y qué era lo que querías expresar cuando me abandonaste en un bosque espiritual en llamas azules?

-Vergüenza-contestó a secas la ojiazul y luego se sostuvo el puente de la nariz con una de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Korra? Necesito detalles reales. ¿vergüenza de qué? ¿de mí?

-De mí.

-¡¿Cómo ibas a tener vergüenza de ti?! ¡Tú…!-Asami se mordió los labios y se sonrojó-No veo nada de lo que tuvieras que avergonzarte, no antes de que te fueras sin explicaciones al menos.

-Yo…no sé cómo…¡AGH!, BIEN, voy a escupirlo todo y que salga como salga. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué diablos fue lo que pasó ese día, de alguna manera me volviste loca, lo hiciste tan bien, pero tan bien, que terminé entrando en el estado avatar cuando estaba en mi clímax espiritual, ¡Así que al parecer no solo estoy enamorada de ti, si no que toda mi maldita esencia está conectada a tu energía! ¡literalmente me hiciste arder! ¡Y no sé por qué esos árboles se incendiaron, desde ese día mi fuego control a estado inestable…y azul!-Korra se puso de pie de golpe- ¡No tengo idea qué diablos fue lo que ocurrió, porque le conté a Toph y solo se mofó y me dijo que mi masculinidad y me feminidad se habían conectado y boom, estado avatar, que te amo desde la pureza de un cuerpo sensible! ¡Y quién rayos no te amaría, eres devastadoramente atractiva! ¡Tu inteligencia, tu sentido de la justicia, tu humor! ¡Cielos ¿Alguna vez te has visto desnuda bajo un árbol espiritual? Bueno, déjame decirte algo, TE VES HERMOSA! ¡Y YO NISIQUIERA TUVE CONTROL DE MI CUERPO! ¡ASÍ QUE NO SUPE QUÉ HACER! ¡VOLVÍ DEL ESTADO AVATAR Y AHÍ ESTABAS, CON UN BOSQUE EN LLAMAS AZULES A TUS ESPALDAS AL QUE NO SÉ EN QUÉ MOMENTO LE PRENDÍ FUEGO Y TUS VIBRANTES OJOS ESMERALDAS MIRÁNDOME CON MIEDO! ¡Jamás quise que pensaras que soy un monstruo! ¡Y cómo tengo la emocionalidad de un pepino del desierto, me marché, porque soy increíblemente estúpida en las relaciones humanas y soy una egoísta y no quiero ser así, menos contigo! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SUFRAS, NO QUIERO HACERTE SUFRIR, QUIERO AMARTE, ASAMI, PORQUE ESTOY JODIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TI, LO HE ESTADO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO Y FINALMENTE…LO ESTROPEO! ¡Y SIGO SIN ENTENDER CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYAS PERMITIDO QUERERTE Y ME HAYAS DADO TODO ESE AMOR DE VUELTA! ¡Y NO HE PARADO DE PENSAR EN ESE DÍA, NO PUDE MEDITAR TRANQUILA DURANTE UN MES SIN TERMINAR TENIENDO QUE DARME UN BAÑO DE AGUA POLAR! ¡AHGH! -gritó Korra dejándose caer de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo de que hacía aparecer un cubo de tierra para sentarse, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas-Y ahora tengo este enorme recordatorio de lo lejos que estoy de ti-remató Korra llevándose su mano izquierda a su ojo sin vida- PERDÓN. POR FAVOR, PERDÓN.

Frente a ella, el huracán Korra destrozando todo raciocinio a su paso. No sabía por dónde empezar, la ingeniera estaba en shock, su boca estaba a medio abrir, ella solía hacer las cosas así, la radicalidad era casi una impronta de la morena, pero aún no podía asimilarlo. Asami se puso de pie lentamente y se alejó un par de pasos, inhaló profundamente mientras miraba el fin del bosque de pinos y el principio de la arena de la playa.

-Necesito un cigarrillo-susurró para sí misma. Volteó a ver a la avergonzada avatar y se acercó- ¿Tú me amas?

-Sí-dijo Korra alzando su mirada. Sus mejillas ardían.

-Ouh…-Asami suspiró-Okay. Bien. No sé por dónde empezar, así que creo que primero necesito aclarar ciertas cosas contigo y luego…cielos, ¿Por qué siempre haces esto?, haces las cosas sin preguntarle a nadie y luego vienes aquí y solucionas todo con tu carisma.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Eso te pareció carismático? -dijo Korra alzando una de sus cejas.

-Sí, no sé qué está mal conmigo, pero sí, creo que fue carismático y… tierno. Tu torpeza te hace increíblemente encantadora- Korra le miró incrédula, una expresión melancólica se asomó paulatinamente por las esmeraldas de la ingeniera-Bien sabes que no tengo hermanos, mi madre murió hace 16 años y también perdí a mi padre hace un par de meses. Estoy sola, pero siempre he sabido como estar sola…hasta que conocí a Mako y luego, te conocí a ti y al resto de los chicos… Diste vuelta mi mundo y pusiste en duda todas mis certidumbres, incluyendo mis gusto por los chicos. Y eso me pone insegura…tú…tú creciste con todo, Korra, con el amor de una madre valiente y preocupada y la pasión de un padre incorruptible, fuiste entrenada por los más grandes maestros del mundo, eres el avatar, el universo te ama… y yo soy un insignificante punto en ese panorama, incluso Mako te prefirió por sobre… mi vacío-la voz de Asami comenzó a temblar-No sé si eres capaz de dimensionar lo importante que es esta relación para mí y eso me aterra, me aterra el hecho de que me vuelvas loca, que no sepa cuándo vas a desaparecer y re aparecer en mi vida, que piense que te he perdido cada cierto tiempo… ¡Cielos, me sacas los nervios, Korra! ¡Te arrojé una cubeta de hielo y juro que si no te hubiera dado te hubiera arrojado cosas hasta lograrlo! -Asami suspiró-Escucha, no quiero que te sientas presionada a estar conmigo. Sé que eres impulsiva y quizá la proposición en el matrimonio de Zhu Li y Varrick y… también lo que dijiste ahora, nació de un impulso. Y lo entiendo, eres así y te amo por eso, pero necesito que me seas completamente sincera… ¿Tú realmente quieres tener una relación conmigo? Porque si es así, no puedes seguir huyendo cada vez que surge un problema o, en el otro extremo, ir de cara a enfrentar el problema sin ningún tipo de plan. Las consecuencias existen… y no quiero vivir aterrada de perderte y por más que me guste cuidarte, no quiero pasar mi vida curando tus heridas. Korra, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo.

Los ojos de la joven avatar parecían tranquilos, rara vez proyectaba ese tipo de calma. La chica se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar a milímetros del rostro de su compañera, apoyó su frente en la de ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-Realmente soy la peor avatar de la historia ¿no?-ambas rieron resignadas-Creo que es la primera vez que me enamoro. Es eso, o esto es otra cosa que va aún más allá, siento que un árbol crece dentro de mí, de manera descontrolada, buscándote con las ramas, llamando por el sol. Prometo, no, juro por mi y por todas mis vidas pasadas que nunca más desapareceré de esa manera, no mientras esté en mis manos decidirlo y luchar por ello-la morena se arrodilló y tomó una de las manos de la ingeniera entres sus dedos. La ingeniera se sonrojó una vez más-Asami, sé que ahora mismo parezco un mafioso de los bajos fondos que estuvo durante un largo tiempo en la prisión…

-Korra, no parec…

-Y que actualmente está amasando una fortuna en algo así como la venta indiscriminada de bikinis de baja calidad, pero sé que está herida progresará, tengo fe ciega en las habilidades de Katara y…

-Korra, a mí no me…

-Sé que no soy un buen prospecto, no soy guapa y ahora mismo estoy más cerca de ser horrible, carezco de habilidades sociales demasiadas prácticas, soy pobre, pero sin dudarlo me interpondría entre tú y la muerte todas las veces que fuera necesario y sé que no soy…

La ingeniera no pudo contenerse. Desbordó sus labios en los de la morena y ambas cayeron en el pasto, un par de espíritus revoloteaban alrededor de ellas, como si estuvieran atentos a la conversación, era química pura, ebullición. Korra comenzó a bombardearla con pequeños besos en el largo y delgado cuello de la ingeniera, provocando un ataque de risa en su compañera, giró y quedó sobre la chica sonriendo mientras sostenía ambas muñecas con firmeza.

-Sé mi novia-dijo Korra mirando a su compañera con seguridad.

\- ¿Eso es una pregunta? -dijo Asami tendenciosa.

-¿Por favor?- contestó Korra un tanto avergonzada.

-Sí.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo, la próxima semana:**

 _"Las vísceras de este mundo. Parte II [Raíces]"_

 _Gracias por los comentarios, me motivan mucho a seguir 3._


End file.
